


Right Between The Eyes

by AndromedaSwan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaSwan/pseuds/AndromedaSwan
Summary: Santuario, después del arco de Hades. Todo el mundo ha resuscitado y se han creado parejitas etc. Qué guay, ¿verdad? Bueno...  excepto que a Ikki no le gusta que su hermano esté con Hyōga porque no confía en él; así que lo hace todo para separarlos. Pero ambos no lo aceptan y piensan en un medio para que Ikki los deje en paz... comprometerlo con alguien!Pero el Fénix no se va a dejar hacer tan fácilmente...(Título inspirado por Right Between The Eyes de Wax aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIRJYTTeAWk
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga, Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka, Aries Shion & Libra Dohko, Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite, Chameleon Juné/Phoenix Ikki, Dragon Shiryū/Shunrei, Eagle Marin/Leo Aiolia, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos, Ophiuchus Shaina/Pegasus Seiya
Kudos: 1





	1. Heaven Is A Place On Earth...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Right Between The Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340317) by [AndromedaSwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaSwan/pseuds/AndromedaSwan). 



\- ¡¡Quita tus manos sucias de mi hermano ahora mismo, gorrión!!

Se sobresaltaron Shun y Hyōga y se separaron al instante mientras entraba a la habitación un Ikki furioso. El Cisne se descartó de Andrómeda y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Ikki..., empezó Shun.

No le prestó ninguna atención el mayor sino que acercó su cara a la de Hyōga dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

\- ¿Quieres morir? gruñó el peliazul. Ésta es la última vez que te aviso, que no te acerques a Shun a menos de diez metros.

Hyōga rechinó los dientes. Ya estaba harto de eso.  
Cerró el puño y le empezó a arder el cosmo.

\- ¡Déjale ya en paz a Shun! replicó. ¡Que no te nada concierne su vida privada ni la mía! ¿De veras crees que te tengo miedo...?

Mientras decidía si iba a golpearle al Fénix o no, su novio le cogió el brazo.

\- Hyōga, espera.

La situación había durado demasiado. El Caballero de Hielos estaba listo para pelear por Shun. Pero le derritieron sus ojos de esmeralda e hizo un gran esfuerzo para tranquilizarse.

Luego Andrómeda miró a Ikki con ojos molestados.

\- Cálmense los dos. Nii-san, ¿no te he dicho ya que llames antes de entrar? Tú sí eres mi hermano, pero eso no significa que puedas entrar sin avisar en tiempos de paz.

Hyōga tuvo una sonrisa satisfecha. '¡Jaja, como le paró los pies a Ikki!'

\- Que sí llamé, replicó el ave. Pero acabé por entrar, ya que no contestabas.

\- ¡En serio, Ikki! gritó el rubio mientras se levantaba brutalmente para hacerle frente. ¡Acostúmbrate ya a eso! Shun está conmigo y no nos vas a impedir tú que nos veamos!

\- Shun es demasiado joven para eso y absolutamente no eres tú la persona ideal para él, replicó el Fénix con llamas en los ojos.

\- Ikki, ¡que no soy demasiado joven! Ya no soy un niño desde hace tiempo, ¡y tengo derecho a amar a quien quiera!

Shun se había levantado también y hablaba con voz fuerte, lo que era muy escaso.  
Este tono tan inusual por su parte funcionó y desconcertó un poco a su hermano y Hyōga.

El peliazul miró al ruso con furia mientras se preguntaba si valía la pena lanzarle el Vuelo del Fénix.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, el Cisne ya sentía afluir el hielo — pero no quiso arriesgarse a herir a Shun. Entonces pensó en Camus e intentó conservar la sangre fría como se lo andaba repitiendo el Santo de Acuario desde años.

Ikki frunció el ceño; le hubiera gustado que le atacara Hyōga. Por fin hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ponerle en su sitio a ese maldito pato por esa maldita escena de calentamiento en la casa de Libra.  
Pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que no solucionaría nada — al contrario, que hubiera destruido la habitación de su hermano y por seguro éste habría usado la de Hyōga con buena excusa...

El japonés se chasqueó los dedos.

\- Shun, te prohibo ahora que te quedes en en mismo sitio que él, dijo.

Luego miró al Caballero de Hielos.

\- En cuanto a ti, ¡espero que por fin has entendido!

Y entonces se fue cerrando la puerta de golpe.

\- ¡Ya basta! rabió el Cisne.

Shun se dejó caer en la cama.

\- Yo también estoy harto, murmuró, quitándose una mechita verde de ante el ojo. ¿Cuándo lo va a entender...?

\- ¡No puede seguir así! ¡Realmente va a tener que calmarse sino le voy a congelar de por vida!

Hyōga inspiró y expiró varias veces. Andrómeda le pasó los dedos por sus cabellos dorados.

No obstante todo iba tan perfecto en el Santuario...

Ya había pasado un mes desde que vencieron a Hades. Atenea les había resucitado a todos los caballeros fallecidos, incluso a Kanon, Shion y Aiolos. Kanon por fin le había jurado fidelidad a la diosa y oficialmente había llegado a ser el segundo Caballero de Géminis.  
Shion era Patriarca de nuevo como antes de que le asesinara Saga hace trece años.

Pero realmente había regresado la alegría la semana pasada.  
Seiya, que todos creían muerto al salvar a Atenea, se había despertado después de que los Santos de Oro le hubieran quitado la espada del dios del Inframundo — y ahora casi estaba en buena forma.

Entonces sí se podía decir que todo iba bien.

Shion había anunciado que daría una gran fiesta en su templo para celebrar la paz y la resurrección de los Santos. El antiguo Caballero de Aries les había pedido también a los trece — sí sí, trece y no doce, me refiero a ti también, Kanon — que limpiaran sus templos del desorden en el que todavía permanecían desde la Batalla del Santuario.  
De inmediato Shun, Hyōga y Shiryū habían decidido ayudarlos. Pero las obras aparentemente iban menos rápido de lo previsto...

De hecho, el trabajar juntos les había acercado mucho a los Santos Dorados... y habían formado varias parejas.

Hyōga casi tuvo una crisis cardiaca al entrar al templo de Acuario para ayudar a Camus — pero encontró a éste apoyado contra una columna, en los brazos del caballero de Escorpio a quién estaba besando con pasión ardiente.

Le pasó lo mismo a Shiryū cuando sorprendió a su maestro con Shion en la casa de Libra justo cuando la mano de Dohko desaparecía dentro de la toga del Patriarca.  
El pobre Dragón volvió hacia sus amigos de Bronce con la cara fijada por estupor. Obviamente al enterarse Pegaso no pudo contener un comentario: "¿En la casa de Libra, verdad? Jaja, ¡claro! ¿Tú qué te imaginabas?"  
A Shun quiso confortarle a Shiryū pero al mismo tiempo intercambió una mirada con Hyōga y enrojecieron los dos.

La noticia fue rápidamente conocida del resto del Santuario y hubo muchas bromas pero de todas maneras Dohko se trasladó al Decimotercio Templo para vivir con su amado.

Se crearon algunas otros parejas también, tal vez más previsibles como Saga y Aioros que ya se amaban antes de la traición del Géminis; o Mü y Shaka que se pasaban cada vez más tiempo "meditando"...  
Angelo (mejor conocido como DeathMask, pero había cometido el error de confesarle su verdadero nombre a Afródita y ahora lo lastimaba muchísimo) no paraba de especular sobre la posición que escogerían esos dos 'cortados' durantes sus sesiones, y cuestionaba con risa el signo del Caballero de Virgo.

Sin embargo rápidamente se calmó cuando Shura — quien después de terminar su limpieza había bajado a la Cuarta Casa para ayudar al italiano a despejarse de sus cabezas — olió cierto aroma de rosa cerca de la habitación... Intrigado el español abrió la puerta y de inmediato fue mandado a paseo por un grito muy poco masculino que sólo podía ser del del Santo de Piscis, y un juramento por parte del Cáncer.

Poco más tarde, por una mañana tranquila, Aioros despertó a todo el Santuario. Había decidido bajar a la Quinta Casa a ver si todavía dormía su hermano.  
El Sagitario había podido constatar que sí pero que no estaba solo... Marin también dormía en la cama, la cara escondida contra el pecho del Leo. Aioros dio un grito de sorpresa.  
La última vez que había visto a la joven, ella tenía unos tres añitos, y recordaba que a menudo Aiolia se iba a espiarla a escondidas.  
Y ahora, el orgulloso León estaba abrazando a su amada en su sueño.  
Tan conmocionado Aioros se puso a llorar repitiendo "¡Ya está! ¡Que mi hermanito tiene una noviaaaaaaa!" con voz muy aguda, lo que resultó en despertar a sus colegas más cercanos.

Cuando Seiya se enteró de la noticia, les impresionó a todos adoptando una expresión superior y exclamando "Ay, ¡por fin! ¡Que llevo como seis años preguntándome cuándo se detendrían de devorarse con los ojos! ¡No me podría creer que me enteré de lo de las hormonas antes de ustedes!"  
Tal comentario le costó un Golpe Vacío por parte de su maestra y un Lightning Plasma de Aiolia.

Luego los de Bronce imitaron también a sus mentores de Oro.  
Ya que había terminado la guerra, Shunrei había venido a visitar a Shiryū — y a Dohko pero bueno, aparentemente estaba muy ocupado en el palacio del Patriarca. Las estrellas en los ojos de Shiryū y Shunrei cuando estaban juntos no dejaban duda sobre sus sentimientos, y el Dragón le confesó a Seiya que ya soñaba con casarse con la hermosa china algún día. Sólo se le había olvidado que Pegaso no sabía guardar un secreto...

Pero Shiryū de vengó replicando que Seiya sólo era pura cháchara y celoso. El joven se puso frustrado y le prometió demostrarle el contrario cuando se estuviera recuperado bastante para dejar la enfermería. (En realidad ya estaba bien pero prefería quedarse allí para no ayudar a limpiar el Santuario.)

No obstante Pegaso no sonaba tan persuasivo como lo quería. Sus tres amigos se burlaron de él apostando sobre quién de él o Saori daría el primer paso... luego tuvieron la mayor sorpresa de su vida al enterarse de que en realidad, no sólo nunca la había amado más que cualquier otro Santo, sino que Seiya quería a otra. Lo que al mismo tiempo demostró que perfectamente podía guardar un secreto.

El japonés se encerró en cierto mutismo durante unos días repitiendo que la misteriosa chica era maravillosa pero que él era estúpido, que lo había gastado todo con ella porque se había mal portado y se había desperdiciado la oportunidad porque estaba ciego. (Hyōga trató de confortarle recordándole que el ser ciego nunca le había molestado a Shiryū para estar con Shunrei; pero el interesado le dio un codazo suspirando algo como "¿Conoces el figurado, idiota...?")

Naturalmente los tres pensaron en Miho entonces, la amiga de Seiya desde el orfanato, pero fue Seika quien les dijo que tampoco se trataba de ella. Intentaron hacerle preguntas, frustrados que la pelirroja supiera más que ellos mientras que Seiya sólo acababa de encontrarla. Divertida la japonesa les confesó que poco conocía a la chica que le gustaba a su hermano pero a parte de eso se quedó muda. Shun, triste al ver a Pegaso tan melancólico, se puso a investigar... y luego se enteró, qué ironía, de que se trataba de Shaina.

Mientras el Dragón motivaba a su amigo, Andrómeda y el Cisne empezaron a espiar a la joven, y descubrieron que hacía todo lo que podía para dejar de quererle a Seiya — pero en realidad lo venía a ver todas las noches cuando dormía, justo después de que finalmente se hubiera ido Saori.

Shun regocijó y se le ocurrió la idea perfecta; se fue a tomar prestado de una rosa de Afródita y la lanzó en la habitación de Seiya. Sentada en la cama sin la máscara para ver mejor a su amado, Shaina no pudo evitar respirar el perfume hechizado y se cayó dormida contra él, la cabeza en su pecho.

Cuando ella se despertó, Seiya todavía estaba dormido pero sonreía. Se le había pasado un brazo alrededor de la cintura y le había tomado la mano a la joven para ponerla en su corazón.

Sin embargo a Shun y Hyōga no les dio tiempo para celebrar du victoria, que Ikki se enteraba de lo de la casa de Libra. Por supuesto, de ninguna manera le gustó al Fénix saber que su hermano se había tumbado sobre el ruso congelado, que había hecho que ardiera su cosmo casi hasta la muerte para calentarlo y que cuando se había despertado su amigo le había besado. El peliazul nunca se había llevado bien con Hyōga; siempre temía que le hiciera daño a Shun de cualquiera manera pese a que Andrómeda y el Cisne hubieran sido mejores amigos del mundo desde el principio.

Y además de eso, a las chicas les gustaba el rubio, lo que para Ikki quien desconfía de él, no era compatible con Shun.

Por eso, hizo todo lo posible para separar a la nueva pareja.  
Pero desafortunadamente para él, Hyōga y Shun no se dejaban hacer y seguía creciendo su amor.

Hay que saber también que a pesar del ideal de ser calmo por su condición de Caballero de Hielos, Hyōga era bastante sanguíneo y nada le molestaba más que ser separado por fuerza de su novio.  
Paralelamente nada le disgustaba más al Fénix que el no poder pasar ningún momento con su hermano sin oír hablar del ruso.  
Desde las pocas semanas que duraba la relación, la ave de hielo y la de fuego hacían esfuerzos increíbles para no atacarse.

Pero Ikki había tomado la costumbre insoportable de vigilar sus cosmoenergías e irrumpir en cuanto se encontraban solos.

Por eso cada vez más disminuía la paciencia de los amantes, especialmente la del Cisne.  
Shun y Hyōga no entendían por qué Ikki tanto les quería separar mientras que se pasaba el tiempo jurando que sólo quería que sea feliz su hermano.

¡Ya bastaba!


	2. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun presenta a June a Ikki.
> 
> Título inspirado por Under Pressure de Queen y David Bowie aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkQK83Tf9so

Hyōga dulcemente besó a Shun y lo miró al ojo.

\- Bueno, pues tu hermano tiene un serio problema. Tal vez haya vivido el infierno, ¡pero nosostros no hemos de conocerlo también! Mejor encontremos algo para ocuparlo o le reenvío yo a su isla para siempre...

El peliverde mezcló sus dedos con los suyos para calmarle. Suspiró.

\- Ikki es solitario, excepto conmigo... teme todavía que me pase algo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que no crees te puedo hacer feliz? exclamó el Cisne enderezándose, un poco de dolor en la voz.

\- Claro que sí, que ya lo estoy, le tranquilizó Andrómeda con una sonrisa.

'Ay por Atenea, ¡que me vendería el alma para otra de esas sonrisas!' pensó Hyōga.

\- Entonces reflexionemos, continuó Shun. Tú ayúdame.

\- Claro que te voy a ayudar, incluso para la mula que es tu hermano.

\- Hyōga.

\- Perdón, es la verdad.

\- ... Ya, tienes razón, admitió Andrómeda.

\- Bueno, va a ser difícil, que el único a quien Ikki puede aguantar a parte de ti es Shiryū.

Shun se puso a reír.

\- Bueno, entre Shunrei y su entrenamiento, no parece que le quede mucho tiempo. Desde que ha llegado ella casi no lo vemos más.

\- Tal maestro, tal discípulo, bromó el Cisne.

\- Precisamente, se divirtió su novio. Ayer comentabas el comportamiento de Camus con Milo pero tú tampoco actúas como un Caballo de Hielos cuando estamos solos...

Enrojeció el rubio.

\- Eh, no es culpa mía, me haces derretir cuando me calientas.

El japonés le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.  
Luego tuvo una idea.

\- Ay, Hyōga, ¿sabes si todavía quedan chicas solteras en el Santuario?

El Cisne frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Chicas? ¿Me lo preguntas a mí?

\- Hyōga, es para Ikki.

\- ... Ay, por supuesto, lo sabía. Bueno, Marin no, Shaina no... ni pensar en la amiga de Seiya...

\- Además el otro día Seiya me dijo que a Shura le gustaba Seika.

El ruso se quedó boquiabierto.

\- ¿Shura de Capricornio? ¿Con la hermana de Seiya? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

\- Pues parece que sí, sonrío Shun. Pero ella todavía no se ha enterado.

\- Wow, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

Los dos listaban todas las chicas que conocían a los alrededores del Santuario — las había pocas a parte de las admiradoras de Hyōga, pero él ni sabía sus nombres.

Sin embargo, de repente...

\- Ay, ¡qué idiota soy! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidarle a ella?

Shun se puso a reír tan fuerte que cogió el brazo de su novio para no caerse de la cama. Pero no dominó su fuerza y ambos se cayeron. Hyōga literalmente acabó encima de Andrómeda y se enrojecieron por su posición.  
El rubio le ayudaba a levantarse cuando realizó:

\- Oh no, Shun... ¿no me digas que pensabas en Saori?

Intercambiaron una mirada.  
Un segundo después, estallaban en una risa incontrolable.

Fue el momento que escogió Seiya para irrumpir en la habitación.

Se detuvo al ver a Hyōga encima de Shun, ambos frotándose los ojos y tratando de recobrar una respiración normal.

\- Eh, ustedes no están en la Casa de Libra, se burló Pegaso.

\- Deja de mencionar el templo de mi maestro para eso, intervino la voz exasperada de Shiryū detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? preguntó Shun mientras se levantaba.

El Dragón pasó la cabeza en la habitación y le miró.

\- Acabo de encontrar a Shaina, que me dijo que un nuevo Santo ha llegado al Santuario.

\- Ay, pues llegamos, respondió Andrómeda. Hyōga, no me esperes, voy a hacer la cama.

\- Vale.

El peliverde salió de la habitación poco después, preguntándose quién será este Santo.

\- ¡Shun!

Se dio la vuelta y apenas tuvo el tiempo de ver un destello de cabellos rubios correr hacia él. El japonés se descartó un poco y reconoció la silueta de una joven de piel pálida, enmascarada y vestida de una armadura azul.

\- ¿¡June?! ¿No estás en la Isla de Andrómeda...? Ay no, verdad, que la destruyó Afródita al asesinar a nuestro maestro.

La etíope opinó.

\- He regresado a Grecia y tengo algo que anunciarte.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- ¡Acabo de ser integrada con ustedes en el Santuario!

La cara del joven se iluminó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Oficialmente eres un Caballero de Bronce de Atenea? ¡Felicitaciones!

De repente se abrió la puerta detrás de él y de allí salió Ikki.

La ave de fuego se puso satisfecho al constatar que su hermano ya no estaba con Hyōga. Luego le dirigió una mirada interrogadora señalando a la rubia con un gesto de la cabeza.

\- Mira Nii-san, dijo Shun. Te presento mi amiga June, Amazona de Bronce de Camaleón. También se entrenaba por la armadura de Andrómeda conmigo.

El peliazul le dirigió a ella un simple saludo con la cabeza.

\- ¿Pues tú eres el famoso Ikki? exclamó la interesada mientras andaba hacia él. ¡Mucho gusto conocerte! Que Shun me habló mucho de ti en la isla.

Ikki levantó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, la cara permaneciendo inexpresiva.

\- Ah sí.

La escrutó sin mover durante unos segundos.

\- Muévanse, que van a tener retraso.

Y él se fue.

Un poco desconcertada por la falta de reacción del Fénix, June lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareciera en el corredor.

Shun suspiró.  
Ikki nunca se había mostrado tranquilo con otra gente, pero escasamente había actuado tan frío.  
Probablemente pensaría todavía en la discusión con Hyōga.

\- Lo siento, que a mi hermano le cuesta socializarse, comentó.

Su amiga todavía miraba hacia el corredor. Era como si no lo hubiera oído.

\- ¿June...? llamó Andrómeda.

Ella vivamente se dio la vuelta y descartó una mechita rubia detrás de la oreja.

\- ... Ay, perdón, ¿qué? ... ¿Es él el Caballero de Fénix? Qué increíble su cosmo, ¡qué ardiente! ¡Es como si hubiera calentado todo el piso!

Parpadeó el japonés.

\- Es como si... ¿qué?

\- Como si hubiera calentado todo el pi-... ¡n-nada!

Boquiabierto Shun frunció el ceño. Conocía a June desde hacía años pero no recordaba verla tan confusa, ella quien solía estar tan segura de sí misma y siempre lo solía animar con todas sus fuerzas.

'La habrá intimidado Ikki.'

De repente sonrió.

"Calentado todo el piso."

Se despidió de June con un gesto de mano.

\- Ve al palacio del Patriarca, le dijo. Tengo que reunirme con Hyōga antes de venir.

Pero cuando sintió el cosmo del Cisne después de haberlo buscado en el piso, ya se encontraba en el palacio. Shun subió los dos mil seiscientos cincuenta y tres escalones y entró.

Atenea y todos los Santos ya estaban en la gran sala.  
Andrómeda fue hacia su novio quien le dirigió una mirada interrogadora ante su evidente alegría.

\- ¡Eureka! murmuró Shun.

\- ¿En serio? ¿¡Quién?! exclamó Hyōga mientras se acercaba.

\- Eh, ¡los dos!

Se dieron la vuelta al oír la voz de Ikki, que acababa de llegar por el otro lado de su hermano.  
Se chasqueó los dedos.

\- Caramba, ¿que ahora ni se puede charlar tranquilamente? se enfadó el ruso.

No obstante Shun le lanzó una mirada que parecía significar 'venga, cálmate o lo vas a gastar todo'.  
Concentraron su atención sobre lo que estaba pasando ante ellos.

En su toga de Patriarca pero sin la máscara Shion estaba en el centro del pasillo. Intentaba mantener los ojos ante él, sintiendo que Dohko lo miraba intensamente.  
Shun tuvo una sonrisa divertida.

El lemuriano adoptó una expresión seria y pidió silencio.

Todos se callaron.

Se aclaró la garganta.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que abriera la boca.

\- ... Bueno, parece que se me ha olvidado qué se dice cuando llega un nuevo Santo al Santuario. ¿Saga...?

\- No, no, replicó éste. Ahora simplemente soy Caballero de Géminis. Arregláselo usted solo.

Hubo un silencio.

Luego todos estallaron de risa.

\- ¿Es una puta broma o qué...? se irritó Ikki a voz baja.

Se puso confuso el antiguo Santo de Aries.

Molestada por él Saori decidió tomar la palabra, lo que causó otra risa general.

\- Mis Santos, acojan a una novata, anunció.

\- Eh, ¡que se quede en su sitio! masculló Dohko, escandalizado que se ridiculizara tanto a su amante.

Al no estar acostumbrado a ser cortado durante su discurso, el interesado levantó uno de sus puntos de vida y continuó después de otra pausa, lo que provocó una tercera risa.

\- Sí, ¡acojamos a June, Amazona de Bronce de Camaleón!

La joven, tan erguida como una i, avanzó hacia el centro de la sala.  
Se inmovilizó ante el Patriarca.

Hacía lo posible para no mostrar que se sentía un poco incómoda cuando todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir. Dio una mirada furtiva detrás de ella y percibió a Shun y Hyōga.  
Sintió como un golpecito en el corazón al ver que casi se tocaban — a ella desde el primer encuentro le había gustado Shun, incluso después de que se enteró de que estaba con el Cisne.

Sin embargo, le tranquilizó la sonrisa que le dirigió Andrómeda... hasta que divisara a Ikki al otro lado de su amigo.

Él también la estaba mirando, ceño fruncido, sin aplaudir.  
La etíope de nuevo se sintió confusa. ¿Por qué la desconcertaría tanto el Fénix?

'Venga, Shun decís que no era muy social!' pensó.  
Luego se enfocó en Shion, el cual estaba mencionando sus orígenes como candidata a la armadura de Andrómeda.

\- ¿Entonces ella se entrenaba contigo? preguntó Hyōga a Shun.

\- Sí. June es muy fuerte y valiente y era una de las únicas personas que fueran amables conmigo. Creía en mí y se enfadaba cuando se mofaban de mí.

\- Entonces es chica de bien. ¿La presentaste a Ikki ya?

Opinó. El rubio miró a June exactamente en el momento que ella paraba de observar a la ave de fuego.

\- ¿Y no le tuvo miedo a él?

\- Bueno, creo que no, murmuró Shun con una sonrisa misteriosa. A ella le impresionó su cosmo... hasta me dijo que era como si Ikki hubiera calentado todo el piso.

\- ¿¡Quééééééé?!

Estupefacto, Hyōga miró a su novio.

\- Noooo... ¿¡a ella le gusta Ikki?! Pues no te estaba observando a ti, ¿¡pero a él?!

\- Sí, eso parece.

\- Pero-...

Al mismo tiempo giraron la cabeza hacia el interesado.  
Lo que vieron les sorprendió muchísimo. Shun se quedó boquiabierto.

Com la expresión concentrada, el Fénix estaba tieso y miraba intensamente la escena que se estaba desarrollando. Aunque solía parecer tan inexpresivo, ahora se veía como absorto en su observación de June que estaba jurando fidelidad a Atenea — tal como si estuviera reflexionando, como si quisiera comprender algo en la joven que le extrañaba. Solía detestar las grandes reuniones, no obstante no había dicho nada desagradable en diez minutos y se quedaba con los brazos colgados, así como una estatua.

¡Nunca le habían visto así su hermano ni el Cisne!

\- Eeeh... ¿Ikki, estás bien? dijo éste.

Se sobresaltó el peliazul y giró la cabeza hacia ellos. Hizo un pausa, luego recobró sus sentidos y volvió a encerrarse, como de ordinario.

\- Qué.

El ruso parpadeó.

Se amplió la sonrisa de Shun. Lo que provocó algo increíble: por primera vez en su vida, Ikki pareció incómodo y se fue.

Con la mandíbula a punto de caer, Hyōga miró a su novio.

\- ... ¿¡Soñé yo o Ikki estaba confuso?!

\- Sí... que el asunto nos va a resultar más fácil de lo que pensaba.

El rubio se puso a reír y se frotó las manos.

\- Ay Shun, eres el mejor, que nos vamos a divertir muchísimo. No me lo puedo creer... Ikki, el orgulloso Fénix, a quien no le importa nada sino cuando estás en peligro, ¿a Ikki le gusta una chica?

Luego el japonés levantó la mano para detenerlo.

\- Hyōga, espera, que tendremos que ir despacio. Especialmente no te burles de él ni trates de vengarte por haber sido separado de mí por su culpa. Tal vez sea nuestra única oportunidad... y claro que no nos va a ayudar.

\- Jaja, seguro que no está en tierra conocida, comentó el Caballero de Hielos.

Mezcló sus dedos con los de Shun y le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

\- No te preocupes, mi amor, ¡que lograremos!

Por fin se concentraron en Shion quien recordaba a todo el mundo lo de la gran fiesta de esta noche para celebrar la paz, la resurrección de los Santos y la integración de la Camaleón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí empieza la misión más difícil de la vida de Shun y Hyōga jajaja


	3. i-I-I'm sTIll stAndinGGGG...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se celebra un poco demasiado en el Palacio del Patriarca x)  
> (pero se anuncia una muy muy buena noticia!!)
> 
> Título inspirado por I'm Still Standing de Elton John (aunque no tiene mucho que ver con la situación) aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swuzkq0Q8nw

Ahora costaba reconocer la gran sala del palacio del Patriarca; se parecía más como una discoteca con mesas, bufés y pista de baile en lugar del trueno. De inmediato se habían puesto cómodos los Santos.

Medio tumbados en una banqueta Seiya y Shaina se besaban sin pudor. Aldebarán intentaba motivarle a Shura para que hable a Seika, la cual miraba a Pegaso y la Amazona de Ofiuco con una sonrisa tierna.  
Afródita meneaba en la pista con Saga y Aioros con los dos más bien abrazándose que prestando atención al ritmo de la música.  
Shion desesperadamente trataba de escapar a Dohko quien quería bailar porque 'en serio, amor, esta música es tanto más estimulante que la de hace dos siglos~'.  
Mü, Shaka y Camus tranquilamente charlaban en un rincón de la sala a pesar del ambiente explosivo.  
DeathMask, Kanon y Milo "integraban" a June al Santuario a su manera, es decir con un buen tequila.  
A nadie le había llamado la atención la situación en la que se encontraba la joven ya que Aiolia y Marin, los más cercanos, se estaban comiendo la boca a la mesa vecina.

Sentado al bar a Hyōga le hubiera encantado hacer lo mismo con Shun pero se tenía que controlar. No sólo tenían que reflexionar sobre cómo lograr su misión, sino que el mismísimo Ikki estaba también sentado al bar a menos de un metro. Andrómeda varias veces había intentado iniciar la conversación con el mayor pero estaba tan encerrado en sí mismo como de costumbre.

\- Qué bien aguanta el alcohol, admitió Hyōga al cabo de un rato, al ver al Fénix tragarse vaso tras vaso.

\- Sí, dijo Shun, pero incluso el beber lo hace solo.

\- Pero los hay a quien también les encanta, pues podría hacerlo con ellos.

\- Sí... Por eso no paro de preguntarme por qué habrá venido.

El peliverde se acodó al bar y se volteó para mirar a su rededor.  
Lo imitó el Cisne justo en el momento que June se tomaba un shot con una pajilla — no era fácil beber con una máscara — bajo el ánimo de sus compadres.

\- En serio, suspiró el rubio, que a esos tres no sólo les gusta beber, ¡que con ellos también está June!

\- Hyōga.

\- Y ya sé que no dejarán que se quede sobria.

\- Hyōga.

\- ¡Entonces debería de ser tanto más fácil para él!

\- ¡Hyōga!

Se calló el ruso ante la expresión tan seria de su novio.

\- Hyōga, que Ikki ni le ha dado ni un ojeo a June desde que empezó la fiesta, lastimó Shun. ¡Absolutamente no se entera de lo que le pasa! Y además de eso, durante el discurso de Shion le sorprendimos en un escasísimo momento de "debilidad" como dice; un momento en el que absolutamente lo controlaba sus emociones. Tú sabes que las emociones las ve como los peores enemigos.

Hyōga frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Crees que se contiene para no hablar a June?

\- No lo sé. No sé qué sentirá ni en qué pensará.

\- ¿Pero sí fue él quien decidió por sí mismo venir esta noche, verdad? Aunque incluso a ti te suele costar tanto convencerle para venir a una fiesta. ¡Pues sí que significará algo!

'Tienes razón, pero ya sabes lo enigmático que es mi hermano...' pensó Shun mientras miraba al mayor, todavía muy concentrado en el vaso.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Hyōga? En realidad ni estoy seguro de que le guste June, confesó el menor. Pero lo cierto es que al menos sí siente interés por ella.

\- ¡Pero yo tampoco estoy seguro de nada! gruñó el rubio. ¡Sin embargo ya llevamos unas tres putas horas estancándonos en ese bar y rompiéndonos la cabeza por él en vez de divertirnos! Así que no vamos a abandonar sino que le vamos a encontrar una puta solución a ese tío. ¡Estoy seguro de que en el interior Ikki está en fuego, que sólo en el exterior finge ser de piedra!

De repente se detuvo la música y se inmovilizó todo el mundo.  
Dohko se colocó en el medio de la pista con un micro.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer...? preguntó Shiryū.

\- No lo sé, contestó Shion cruzándose de brazos.

El ex Viejo Maestro dijo algo en el micro pero no le pudo oír nadie. Frunció el ceño y habló otra vez.  
En vano.

\- ... tecnologia de mier-...

Por fin salió el sonido y por poco se calló el chino al ver las caras tan divertidas de sus colegas.

Se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¡Bueno! Antes de que vuelva a fallar... Shion, tengo algo muy importante que decirte ahora mismo porque llevo demasiadísimo tiempo esperando.

Desapareció la sonrisa del antiguo Aries y frunció los puntos de vida con seriedad.  
Dohko por cierto no solía ser tan directo.

\- Durante los trece años en los que te reemplazó Saga, él sí hizo muchos horrores. Pero me enteré de que la última reforma que pasó poco antes de la Batalla del Santuario, era útil y sensata. Ustedes probablemente no se enteraron porque no concierne directamente a todo el mundo.

Aioros y Kanon le dirigieron una mirada interrogadora al Géminis, pero éste simplemente les dirigió con una sonrisa.

Dohko se acercó a Shion, al cual le costaba mucho esconder su curiosidad.

\- ... Es una reforma que permitiría al Patriarca que se case.

Enrojeció el lemuriano y se le aceleró el ritmo cardiaco.

Frente a él Dohko tampoco parecía tan seguro de sí mismo pero sus ojos verdes brillaban de convicción.  
Se arrodilló, sacó una cajita de su túnica y la abrió ante su amante.

\- Patriarca Shion, representante de Atenea en la Tierra, antiguo Santo de Oro de Aries, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Por primera vez en su vida muy larga, al Patriarca Shion, representante de Atenea en la Tierra, antiguo Santo de Oro de Aries, se le faltó la palabra.

Los demás — salvo Saga y Dohko — también estaban estupefactos. A DeathMask y Milo se les estaba a punto de caer al suelo la mandíbula.  
Incluso Ikki se había volteado hacia la escena.

No obstante Shion rápidamente volvió a sus sentidos.

\- Con mucho gusto.

Y sin dejar que reaccione su amante, también se acercó de él con una sonrisa misteriosa... y sacó de su manga otra cajita que abrió ante él mientras se arrodillaba también.

\- Y tú, Viejo Maestro Dohko, Santo de Oro de Libra, protector de Atenea, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

El chino quedó boquiabierto y se le necesitó un ratito para decir algo dada su sorpresa.

\- ... ¡Sí! fue todo lo que pudo articular — lo que aún más les desconcertó a todos los que le conocían por sus discursos larguísimos.

\- Enhorabuena, que llevo esa cajita en la manga desde hace dos siglos y estaba demasiado cobarde para preguntártelo antes, confesó el Patriarca con una gota de sudor y de molestia.

Ambos se abrazaron e intercambiaron un beso apasionado bajo los aplausos y las felicitaciones de sus colegas.

Afródita, mano en el corazón y lágrimas en los ojos por lo bello que se veía la escena, les lanzó rosas — olvidándose momentáneamente que estaban hechizadas.  
De inmediato lo recordó al ver a los dos Santos a punto de desmayarse... Entonces arregló el asunto con un gesto de mano bajo la mirada muy divertida del Cáncer que apenas contenía un ataque de risa.

Luego regresó la música y brindaron todos a los futuros esposos y se pusieron a charlar con animación.

Bueno, casi todos.

Ikki ya había vuelto a su cara impasible.  
Shun suspiró.

\- Espero que al menos no esperará dos siglos también, murmuró Hyōga mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al Fénix.

No obstante Andrómeda tuvo una sonrisa y le dio un codazo al Cisne.  
Éste se dio la vuelta y se le aligeró un poco el corazón.

Con pasos instables y bajo el ánimo de Milo, DeathMask y Kanon, June andaba hacia el bar apoyándose contra las mesas que se encontraban en el camino. Todavía llevaba la máscara, al contrario de Shaina y Marin que ya no tenían razón para temer a los hombres. La rubia parecía bastante borracha, que alargaba los brazos ante ella e inclinaba la cabeza por un lado tal como un zombi.

\- Ay, ¡pues ya ves que yo tenía razón! triunfó Hyōga. ¡Que esto nos va a resultar más fácil con unos vasitos!

Shun le hizo callar y dio una ojeada a su hermano que ni se había enterado de que se acercaba al Camaleón.

\- H-Heyyyy... ¡t-t-tengo algo importantísimo que decirte, cariñoooo! balbuceó June.

Los dos enamorados se descartaron de Ikki con una sonrisa para dejarle el paso.

Pero a su mayor sorpresa fue hacia Shun que se dirigió la Amazona.

\- ¿¡¡Quééééééé?!! exclamó el Cisne.

\- ¿¡June?! Pero... ¿q-qué haces? preguntó Andrómeda.

Hyōga frunció el ceño y se levantó de un golpe para separarlos.  
La recién integrada al Santuario se había sentado en el regazo del japonés de cabellos verdes.

\- Sh-Shun, me gustas mushooo... ¿ya sabes? ¡Desde siempreeeeee!

Atónito por la confesión de su amiga y su posición, el joven la rechazó con calma y se levantó.

\- ¿Qué? Pero, June, ¿ya sabes que estoy con Hyōga, verdad?

Éste rechinó los dientes, sumergido por los celos.  
Luego la etíope intentó abrazarle a Shun pero esta vez firmemente la rechazó.

'¿¡Pero qué le pasa?!" pensó él, entrando en pánico.

Cuando le soltó el brazo June perdió el equilibrio y se chocó con Ikki que estaba justo detrás.  
Éste lentamente levantó la cabeza, un poco desorientado por el alcohol.

Shun y Hyōga se miraron, ambos de acuerdo con la idea que les acababa de ocurrir, luego el Santo de Hielos dio un pedazo en la silla del Fénix.

Antes de que pudiera recobrar los sentidos, la ave se cayó de la silla, entrenándole al Camaleón con él.

Ikki acabó tumbado en el suelo con June encima de él, sus caras sólo a unos centímetros la una de la otra... y los ojos de la joven mirando directamente a los suyos.

Sus ojos.

Poco después, el Fénix sintió la máscara chocar con su frente y caer al suelo también.

De inmediato se desembriagó.

A June se le había ido la borrachera al sentir que se le iba la máscara.  
Pero no pudo hacer nada para no caerse, y acabó encima de Ikki.  
Se le calentaron las mejillas al recordar cómo había iniciado tal situación.

'¿¡Pero por qué demonios coqueteé yo con Shun?!"

Inmediatamente volvió a sentir aquel calor en su cuerpo entero, aquel cosmo tan ardiente que de nuevo se encontraba en contacto con el suyo. Antes de que pudiera realizar lo que le estaba pasando, sus ojos se enfrentaron a los del Fénix.

Al contrario de Shun, Ikki los tenía azules. Sin embargo a su sorpresa dentro de ellos June vio una luz similar a la de los ojos de su amigo.

Una voluntad de protección infalible, un espíritu de sacrificio sin duda ninguna para garantizar tal protección. Un amor inmenso e indestructible para proteger por cualquier medio.

'Así como Andrómeda...'

Desde el principio a la joven Amazona le había atraído Ikki.  
Ella nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte, incluso por Shun.

'Se parece mucho a él. Pero Ikki tiene algo más.'

Que sí tenía algo más.

Le temblaba el cuerpo, ella en este momento se sentía como derretir bajo esa mirada y ese cosmo que la estaban quemando como nunca.

Un destello y una fuerza de vida a prueba de todo, incluso de la muerte, que se agregaban a una voluntad de hierro.

'El Fénix.'

Las largas mechas rubias a Ikki le parecieron como una caricia en la mejilla.  
A su pesar observó la cara de June.  
Era hermosa.

Además de la posición muy comprometedora, el japonés se sentía confuso. No sólo le observaban los grandes ojos turquesa sino que miraban como más allá de sus meros ojos.  
Nadie nunca le había mirado así, ni siquiera Esmeralda.  
Era como si esos ojos le intentaran ver el alma.

'Así como Seiya con Shaina.'

Al pensar esa comparación ocurrió algo increíble.

Ikki enrojeció.

'¡Wow! ¿¡Por qué recuerdo yo tal cosa, en tal momento?!'

Sentía aumentar el calor de su cosmo a toda velocidad.

Entrando en el pánico a la idea de perder el control de sus emociones y de la situación otra vez — bueno, incluso si ya estaba hecho —, se levantó con un salto y huyó.

Durante unos instantes June se quedó inmóvil, como en un sueño, recordando la vista y la sensación del Fénix debajo de ella.  
No sabía realmente por qué pero se puso triste al hecho de que se hubiera ido tan rápido el joven.

Este momento que acababa de ocurrir... ella había visto en Ikki. Había podido divisar lo que nadie nunca había visto antes, y eso la había afectado muchísimo.

Luego la Camaleón de repente se enteró de que ya no llevaba puesta la máscara. Afortunadamente les daba la espalda a los demás, así que nadie le había visto la cara.  
Entonces se levantó y, resistiendo para no dar una ojeada por el lado de Shun y Hyōga, ella huyo también.

Sus dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada impresionada ante el resultado de su maniobra.

\- Waow, ¡somos los mejores! exclamó el Cisne con un grito de victoria.

Su novio sonrió.

\- En efecto, ¡qué muy buena idea el pedazo en la silla!

\- ¡Ay, que Ikki probablemente nunca se ha sentido tan incómodo en su vida!

Luego Shun perdió la sonrisa.

\- Sí, que mañana vas a morir durante el entrenamiento...

Hyōga se encogió de hombros.

\- Mejor que me ataque a mí que a Shiryū o Seiya que no han hecho nada.

\- Claro. Pero ya.

Andrómeda apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

\- De verdad hicimos un buen trabajo hoy. Me alivia ver que Ikki sí siente emociones.

\- ¡Jaja eso sí! ¿Viste la cara que puso al verle la cara a June?

\- Sí, ¡que enrojeció! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significará? se alegró Shun.

\- No obstante no le pude ver su reacción a ella...

\- Ella temblaba pero no por miedo.

Muy satisfecho le dio una palma el ruso.

\- ¡Pues ya se inició algo!

Tuvo una sonrisa.

\- Así que ahora podemos disfrutar de la noche...

Shun rió y lo abrazó.

\- Claro, que nadie nos va a molestar ahora...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikki: "Ok entonces hoy encontré a los enemigos más tremendos de mi vida: los sentimientos. Que no ocurra NUNCA MÁS o me mato."  
> Pero la vida no es así, pollito mío ;3
> 
> Oh, y también... DOHKO Y SHION SE VAN A CASAR YAY!!!!! :D:D


	4. How Will I Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaina y Marin intentan confortar a June.  
> Título inspirado por How Will I Know? de Whitney Houston aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3-hY-hlhBg

Shion decidió no cancelar el entrenamiento del día siguiente para castigar a unos Santos a los que no hace falta mencionar, por haber bebido demasiado — y de la misma manera castigó a los demás para 'enseñarles las buenas maneras'.

A Shun no le importaba; con dulzura se apartó de Hyōga todavía dormido y se levantó. Estaba impaciente por saber cómo se sentía Ikki después de lo que ocurrió la víspera. Sin embargo Andrómeda resistió al deseo de ir a verlo directamente — aunque lo hubiera podido hacer porque era el único que podía entrar cuando lo quiera en la habitación del Fénix.

Pero decidió no apresurarlo porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría el mayor. Aunque sí era su hermano Shun prefería no intervenir cuando se enfrentaba la ave de fuego a sus emociones.

Pues el joven se puso la armadura, cogió la cadena nebular y salió respirando el aire caliente del verano que acababa de empezar en Grecia.

Sus cabellos verdes volaban con el viento. Se sentía en muy buena forma — por primera vez Ikki no había irrumpido en medio de la noche para impedir que durmiera con Hyōga.

Tranquilamente se fue a la arena de entrenamiento.

Como de costumbre ya estaba Shiryū. Hyōga todavía dormía y Shun no tenía ni idea si había vuelto Seiya a su apartamento — anoche se había ido a la discoteca con Shaina.  
En cuanto a los Caballeros de Oro, tenían su propio ruedo.

Se puso un poco decepcionado al no ver tampoco a Ikki.  
Aunque bien sabía que era muy escaso que se entrenara con otros, recientemente lo había hecho varias veces así que Shun se esperaba a verlo hoy.

Andrómeda decidió entrenarse un rato con el Dragón.

\- Hola Shiryū, saludó. ¿Nos peleamos un poco?

\- Con placer.

El joven de cabellos ébanos se colocó frente a su amigo y le lanzó un ataque poco peligroso. Shun lo esquivó sin problema e inmediatamente desplegó la cadena nebular. Le envolvió el brazo a Shiryū pero él logró soltarse.

\- No dormí mucho anoche, confesó el moreno mientras le lanzaba otro ataque. No podía parar de pensar en mi maestro y Shion.

Su compañero bloqueó el ataque y sonrió.

\- Eso no me extraña. Qué feliz soy por ellos, y tú lo debes de ser también, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, es maravilloso. Pero pensando que mi maestro se pasó 243 años sentado ante la cascada de Rozan en los Cinco Picos sin moverse...

\- Por supuesto que suena raro, se rió Shun. Además de que hasta poco más de un mes, Shion todavía estaba muerto.

\- Exacto. Hablando de eso ¡qué afortunada esa última reforma de Saga! Sin ella mi maestro todavía le tendría rencor por haberle asesinado a Shion.

\- ¿Incluso tras más de trece años? se sorprendió su amigo. Pero está en el pasado y Saga no era sí mismo cuando lo mató; y todavía está muy afectado por eso. Creía que todos ya lo habrían perdonado...?

El Dragón agitó la cabeza negativamente.

\- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si fuera Hyōga a quien hubiera matado?

\- ¿Quién me quiere matar esta vez?

Llegaba el joven Santo de Hielos llevando puesta la armadura.  
Shun le tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

\- Nadie te quiere matar, sólo estamos hablando.

\- Ay vale. Hola Shiryū. ¿No está Ikki?

Pronto le desapareció la sonrisa a su novio.

\- No.

\- Eh a propósito, no lo vi ni al juramento de June ni a la fiesta, comentó el moreno. ¿Se atrevió a faltar dos eventos tan importantes?

Shun estuvo a punto de revelar lo que había ocurrido, pero se contuvo al pensar que a su hermano no le gustaría que se divulgaran informaciones confidenciales sobre él — incluso a un escaso amigo.

\- Claro que vino, sólo se quedó un ratito pero creo que se fue enseguida, respondió Hyōga, pensando lo mismo.

En este momento finalmente llegó Seiya, sorprendiendo a los demás con su buena forma.  
Empezó a pelear con Hyōga mientras Shun y Shiryū volvían a donde estaban.

Andrómeda esperó a su hermano durante toda la mañana pero no se mostró, ni se le pudo detectar el cosmos.  
Entonces se puso preocupado y temió a que el Fénix hubiera vuelto a la Isla de la Reina Muerte como antes. No obstante le había prometido a Shun quedarse para cuidarlo — y en efecto hasta ahora había hecho todo lo posible para mostrar que estaba cerca, especialmente cuando Hyōga se acercaba demasiado del menor.

Finalmente harto de esperar el japonés se despidió de sus compañeros después de intercambiar una mirada cómplice con su novio.  
En su camino se cruzó con unos de los Santos de Oro. Ninguno de ellos había visto a Ikki.  
Shun se tomó una ducha rápida y se fue a llamar directamente a la puerta de su hermano.

\- Ikki, ¿estás aquí?

Extendió la mano hacia el agarradero pero de repente se abrió la puerta con el Fénix, que se sobresaltó al verle.

\- Joder, Shun, ¡que no te había oído! exclamó.

No parecía de buen humor — bueno, nunca lo estaba realmente. Sin embargo sí le solía saludar a su hermano cuando lo encontraba, e incluso algunas veces le dirigía un gesto de mano.

\- ¿Adónde vas? preguntó Shun.

\- A entrenarme, replicó el joven de cabellos azules, llevando puesta la armadura y listo para irse.

Su tono era brusco pero no fue eso lo que le alarmó más al menor.  
Ikki tenía ojeras y miraba fijamente ante él.

\- Nii-san, ¿estás bien?

La ave de fuego ni bajó los ojos hacia él.

\- Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué preguntas? replicó con un esfuerzo para endulzarse.

Shun frunció el ceño.

\- Porque estás actuando raro. Te ves como si no hubieras dormido mucho.

Ikki forzó una sonrisa.

\- Que sí, que dormí fenomenal. No te preocupes, Shun.

Poco convencido, éste estaba a punto de contestar pero el mayor le acarició los cabellos y se fue con las plumas volando detrás de él.

A Shun no le gustaba del todo cuando actuaba tan evasivo su hermano. Bueno, Ikki sí había conocido el infierno, sí era fuerte y solitario, pero todo el mundo necesitaba a alguien.  
Sin embargo, el joven decidió no insistir ya que nunca se podía prever la reacción del otro en momentos delicados.  
Entonces optó por ir a la biblioteca a leer para tranquilizarse.

Mientras tanto, Hyōga regresaba del entrenamiento.  
Buscó el cosmo de Shun y lo detectó al mismo tiempo que el de Ikki. El cosmo se preguntó si Andrómeda habría logrado saber cómo se sentía.

'Venga, por mi madre juraría que Ikki no está bien', pensó. 'Ay, que tú no sabes qué es el flechazo, ¿verdad, pajarito asadito?'

Le divirtió mucho pensar otra vez en el Fénix enrojecido ante June sin la máscara.

'... Eso sí es ek flechazo', constató. 'Se le había quitado la expresión de bestia sanguinaria mientras la miraba. Parecía como perdido.'

Tuvo una sonrisa rapaz.  
Realmente Ikki le había enrabiado con su estúpida voluntad de separarlos a él y Shun... pero esta vez era el Cisne el que ría.

Oyó voces y volvió a la realidad. Levantó la cabeza y se enteró de que había llegado cerca de la arena de entrenamiento de las mujeres.  
Se escondió detrás de una columna y escuchó.

Enmascaradas estaban el Águila, el Ofiuco y el Camaleón.

\- Venga, June, ¡concéntrate! ordenaba Shaina con tono autoritario. Eres Amazona de Atenea ¡así que tienes que ser capaz de defenderla!

\- ¡Lo siento!

Se sucedían los ataques.  
De repente hubo un ruido de caída y Hyōga supuso que una de las mayores había derribado a June.  
Se puso la mano en visera para ver mejor.

\- Anda June, dinos ya qué te pasa, exigió Marin mientras se quitaba la máscara.

La rubia dudó ante los ojos azules insistentes de la japonesa. Shaina también se desenmascaró pero su mirada era como más dulce. Afortunadamente dándole la espalda a Hyōga, la menor por fin se quitó la máscara.

\- Lo que me pasa es que anoche... me ocurrió algo muy extraño.

\- ¿Qué pasó? preguntó la italiana mientras se quitaba una mechita verde de ante el ojo.

\- Bueno, Milo de Escorpio, Kanon de Géminis y DeathMask de Cáncer me hicieron beber.

\- Ay sí, me enteré de eso, comentó Marin con una pequeña sonrisa. Aiolia oyó a Saga regañarle a Kanon a pesar de que su templo no esté tan cerca del de Leo. También hubo pelea en la casa de Camus, que Milo bajó a la suya con el rabo entre la piernas.

\- En serio? Ay, ¡cuánto me hubiera encantado ver eso! lamentó Shaina con frustración. Qué divertido es cuando Milo está a los pies de Camus.

La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada divertida y le señaló a June que continúe.

\- Pues luego fue a hablar a Shun pero estaba tan borracha que tropecé... y me caí, sobre Ikki.

\- ... ¿¡Qué?!

\- Pero esto ni es lo peor...

Ahora se veía muy colorada la cara de la Camaleón.

\- Cuando me caí, perdí la máscara... y él me vio la cara.

\- ¿¡¡QUÉÉÉ?!!

Hyōga nunca había visto a las dos Amazonas tan estupefactas. La mandíbula se les estaba a punto de caer al suelo — incluso a Marin, pese a lo difícil que solía ser impresionarla.

June bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Y después qué pasó? logró articular Shaina. Ya sabes que nadie puede matar al Fénix...

Dada la expresión de las dos jóvenes Hyōga adivinó que progresivamente se le descomponía la cara a la etíope.

\- ¡Claro que ya lo sé! Pero eso no es el problema...

La japonesa frunció el ceño e intercambió una mirada atónita con Shaina.

\- June, por favor, no nos digas que... ¿¡¡te gustará Ikki?!!

Como única respuesta, la joven interesada se escondió la cara en sus manos.  
Sus compañeras se arrodillaron a su lado, muy incómodas. Marin le puso una mano compasiva en el hombro mientras la italiana le acariciaba los cabellos.

\- Pobrecita, murmuró con voz más dulce. Eso me recuerda cuando me enamoré de Seiya... yo también sufrí.

De repente June volvió a levantar la cabeza.

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! gritó. No lo puedes entender. ¡Se trata de Ikki, joder! ¡Que es Ikki el que me gusta! Y además de eso ¡ya me gustaba antes de que me viera la cara!

'Shun, ¡entonces tenías razón!', pensó Hyōga con satisfacción. 'Eres el mejor, mi amor.'

\- ¡Nadie lo puede entender! continuó la rubia enfadada. Ustedes sí pueden ser felices con Aiolia de Leo y Seiya de Pegaso, ¡pero Ikki a mí ni siquiera me prestará atención!

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? preguntó la Ofiuco. Los corazones de piedra sí me son familiares a mí, ya sabes que lo solía ser el mío.

June se frotó los ojos con la mano y se levantó.

\- ¡Te repito que no tiene nada que ver con mi caso! Shun me solía contar mucho sobre su hermano cuando nos entrenábamos en la Isla de Andrómeda. Era tan importante por él... Shun pensaba que absolutamente tenía que conseguir la armadura de Andrómeda para mostrarle a Ikki que lo merecía como hermano.

Se torció las manos con rabia mientras le temblaba la voz.

\- ¿Me oyen ustedes? ¡Incluso Shun, su propio hermano, no tenía la impresión de que lo merecía a Ikki a pesar de que era el único que tenía importancia para él! Así que yo...

Se le rompió la voz.

\- ¡No tengo ni oportunidad!

Hyōga levantó los ojos al cielo con exasperación.  
'Que sí tienes una. ¡Lo que pasa es que ese pavo actúa como si fuera el puto señor Inalcanzable y rechaza toda emoción porque le tiene fobia!'

\- Exacto, pues no digas eso, intervino la japonesa mientras a la Camaleón le cogía la cara en sus manos para mirarla al ojo. Tal vez Shun no tenía ninguna razón para preocuparse, pero de todos modos se sintió motivado así que peleó y al menos ahora sabe que es importante por Ikki. Sólo tienes que hacer lo mismo.

\- ¡Pero de inmediato se fue...! protestó su compañera. Lo crucé esta mañana, ¡él ni me hizo caso!

'¡Hostia, él sólo fingió no verte!' la corrigió Hyōga en su mente con un suspiro enfadado. '¡Qué idiota es ese Fénix! A Shun realmente le va a decepcionar la estupidez de su hermano... Pero bueno, al menos, ya sabemos que no hay duda sobre lo que siente June por Ikki.'

Decidió que había escuchado bastante y se fue a reunirse con su novio para ponerle al tanto de la situación.

Cuando se lo hubo contado todo el rubio Shun efectivamente se sintió dividido.  
Le aliviaba tener confirmado los sentimientos de June, pero también le molestaba tal comportamiento por parte del mayor.

A Andrómeda no le gustaba que sufriera tanto su amiga y por un momento le tuvo rencor a la ave de fuego.  
No obstante, al mismo tiempo recordaba en qué estado se encontraba el Fénix al salir de la habitación, así que se convenció de que éste ni se daba cuenta de lo que le causaba a la joven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voz interna de Shun: "DEJEN DE LANGUIDECER Y ACTÚEN YA!!"


	5. Who Needs Love Like That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun intenta razonar a... un MURO. Y se porta como el hermano mayor.
> 
> Título inspirado por Who Needs Love Like That? de Erasure aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjjDIL6qNXE

Shun tuvo la prueba de lo ajeno que era su hermano a medida que pasaban los días.

Poco vio a Ikki.  
Las escasas veces que se encontró con él, el peliazul se iba encerrando en su coraza aún más y hacía todo para impedir cualquier tentativa de conversación.

El Fénix parecía en buena forma física ya que si se le escuchara, se pasaba el tiempo entrenándose.  
No obstante cada vez más se le ampliaban las ojeras y le iba palideciendo su piel normalmente bronceada.

Pero el real problema era lo psicológico.  
June visiblemente había producido un impacto importante sobre él, así que se concentraba en lo que le pasaba a él y no se enteraba de qué le pasaba a ella.

Shun se ponía cada vez más preocupado por el mutismo de su hermano y sólo Hyōga le lograba animar — y al cabo de un rato incluso en presencia del Cisne le costaba relajarse.  
Además de eso Andrómeda bien sabía que aunque Hyōga se contenía para no confesarlo, rabiaba todavía contra el Fénix...  
Shun también se sentía el borde de la crisis.

Pasaron unas semanas, hasta que por fin un día Hyōga se pusiera demasiado harto del estado de su novio y le propusiera que se vayan a pasear en Rodorio para cambiarse las ideas.

Aparentemente funcionó la oportunidad; por un momento se olvidaron de Ikki y June, del Santuario, de Atenea y de todo lo demás para focalizarse en ellos dos.  
Se divirtieron mucho y le volvió a Shun su sonrisa tan hermosa.

Regresaron al Santuario al final de la tarde, mano en mano, mirando al cielo que poco a poco se iba ensombreciendo hasta que llegara la noche.

Mientras caminaban cerca del ruedo de entrenamiento de los Santos Dorados, de repente se detuvo el japonés.

En la arena Aioros y Aiolia estaban peleando. Se sucedían los ataques hasta que una de los del Sagitario alcanzara su objetivo y enviara a su hermano al otro extremo del terreno.  
De inmediato Aioros corrió hacia él pero el joven Leo se puso a reír.  
Entonces el noveno guarda también río y se arrodilló para abrazarlo.

En este momento, en la mente de Shun se sustituyó la visión de él y Ikki abrazados en lugar de sus mayores de Oro. El peliverde se puso triste al pensar que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Ikki lo había abrazado.  
Andrómeda apretó los dedos de Hyōga en los suyos y se fueron.

Ante la entrada del gran piso donde se alojaban los de Bronce, se cruzaron con los Géminis.  
Visiblemente en medio de una depresión, Kanon abrazaba a Saga lloriqueando que nunca lo amaría nadie a causa de su pasado. No sabiendo qué decir para confortarlo, el antiguo Patriarca le golpeteaba la espalda.  
Pero el cosmo del ex Dragón Marino estaba cargado de dolor, de vergüenza y de tristeza.

Shun parpadeó.  
Nunca les había prestado tanta atención a los gemelos terribles desde el fin de la guerra, sin embargo le molestaba el estado de Kanon... y bruscamente le remitió al de Ikki a pesar de que no tuviera nada que ver con la situación.

Luego Shun también se acordó de lo que había escuchado Hyōga en el ruedo de entrenamiento de las mujeres, y el malestar de June se sustituyó al del Géminis.

El ruso pensaba en lo mismo y miró a su amado.

\- Tienes que lograr hablarle a Ikki, dijo con insistencia.

Andrómeda opinó.

\- Sí, eso tiene que terminar ya. No quiero que se agrave más su estado. No lo merecen.

Se le iluminó la mirada.

\- Voy a tratar de desbloquearlo un poco así que podremos seguir con la misión mañana, durante la boda de Shion y Dohko.

\- Perfecto, sonrió el Cisne.

Se despidió de Hyōga ante su habitación y se fue a la del Fénix.  
Sabía que sí estaba ahí porque sintió el cosmo de su hermano al acercarse.

'Es una buena señal,' pensó. 'Ojalá me escuche'.

Llamó a la puerta pero ni esperó respuesta antes de entrar — de todos modos Ikki casi nunca respondía.

El peliverde encontró al mayor en la penumbra con los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada contra la pared, en el fondo de la pieza. Ni giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Shun...? suspiró.

\- Sólo saber si estás bien, contestó Andrómeda, optando por empezar clásico.

\- Que ya te dije que estoy bien, ¿¡desde cuando dudas de mi palabra?!

A Shun se le contrajo el corazón ante tanto nerviosismo.  
Habitualmente a él no le hablaría así. Pero no abandonó y decidió hablar sin rodeos.

Se sentó en la cama y le pidió a su hermano que también se sentara.  
El Fénix gruñó pero obedeció. Shun era contento de ser el único al que pueda obedecer la ave de fuego — y esperó que seguiría siendo así por ahora.

\- Nii-san, por favor no me mientas a mí, exigió con voz dulce. Hace semanas que ya no te veo... Siempre afirmas que te estás entrenando pero nadie nunca te ha visto en el ruedo.

\- Shun, ¡ya sabes que soy un solitario! murmuró Ikki.

El joven le veía mal los ojos pero percibía que el pelo azul miraba fijamente la pared ante él.  
También parecía encorvado aunque ordinariamente solía ser tan erguido, tan orgulloso.

\- Ikki, ¿así estás a causa de June? preguntó el menor bruscamente.

Ni hizo falta la luz para ver cómo se estremeció.  
De inmediato volvió a sus sentidos por supuesto, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Pensó en negar, hacer como si no supiera a qué se refería su hermano para escaparse de esa situación horrible... pero ni supo qué decir.  
Shun no era idiota y bien lo sabía Ikki. Y además de eso él era su hermano, entonces no sería tan grave si fuera él el que se enteraría.

\- Justo como pensaba, dijo Andrómeda.

'¿¡Qué?!' gruñó mentalmente el Fénix. ¿¡Cómo que ya lo sabía?!

... Claro que ya lo sabía.  
Shun siempre sabía. ¿Por qué? Porque uno no le puede esconder nada a su hermano menor.

'¡Pero no puedo ser débil, no ante él!'

Ikki permanecía en silencio pero no hacía falta que respondiera.  
Nunca solía hablar mucho, especialmente no cuando se trataba de sentimientos.  
Shun ya sabía qué choque se había producido en él al enterarse de cuánto le había impactado June, entonces comprendía su silencio.

De repente Andrómeda le pasó al mayor los brazos por la talla y le abrazó.

Ikki se sobresaltó.  
Shun siempre se había mostrado táctil pero él era todo lo contrario.  
Sin embargo, a su mayor sorpresa le relajó un poquito el abrazo.

\- Lo que creo yo es que ella vio en ti como tú viste en ella, murmuró el menor.

Luego lo miró con sus grandes ojos de esmeralda, los cuales brillaban con la luz de la luna que pasaba por la ventana.  
Esos ojos ante los que Ikki nunca tenía fuerza para mentir.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Nii-san? June se parece mucho a ti... Fue en gran parte gracias a ella que conseguí la armadura de Andrómeda. Era sensible por mí, me sostenía y me animaba mucho cuando me negaba a pelear y los demás se mofaban de mí. Ella sí creía en mí. Y también es muy dotada para pelear, es valiente y siempre alcanza su meta.

Mientras recordaba la cara de la joven al escuchar a su hermano, el Fenix se estremeció y desvió la cabeza.

\- De veras es chica de bien, es tan increíble, continuó Shun. Ella me gusta mucho, le tengo mucho cariño.

Al percibir la tortura que debía de sufrir el mayor al tratarse de sentimientos tan profundos, decidió abreviar.  
Le dio una guiñada.

\- Ella era sensible por mí pero tengo la impresión de que aún más lo es por ti...

Ikki frunció el ceño y enrojeció por segunda vez en su vida.  
Se maldijo y agradeció a regañadientes la penumbra por esconder el color de su cara.

Shun se levantó y le besó la frente, como a él lo solía hacer el mayor cuando eran niños.

\- Mañana todos los Santos tenemos que estar en el palacio del Patriarca a las diez en punto. Buenas noches, Nii-san.

Después de que lo dejara solo, Ikki se dejó caer en la cama.  
Se sentía como hervir interiormente, y aún más perdido que antes de la venida de su hermano.

'¿¡Pues ahora qué...?!' suspiró.  
Se le resonaban en la mente las palabras de Andrómeda.

"Ella es sensible por ti."

¿Sensible por él...?

¿Pues qué?  
Seguro que ahora ella debería de haberse cansado como la mayoría de las chicas — al menos era lo que le había oído decir a Kanon un día que estaban en el mismo bar.

Luego el pelo azul sintió un escalofrío a la idea de que June se pudiera alejar. Se dio un puñetazo en la frente mientras maldecía esa reacción tan imprevista.

'¡Pues muy bien por ella si se va a buscar a otro!' se convenció.

Pero de inmediato se le apareció la cara de Shun en la mente con una expresión exasperada.

"Tú ni siquiera piensas lo que estás diciendo, Nii-san..."

Ikki gruñó.  
No le ayudaba del todo su hermano.

Sin embargo se acordó de cuánto estaba preocupado por él.  
A Ikki absolutamente no le gustaba cuando se preocupaba el menor. No le gustaba cuando se le iba la sonrisa a causa de algo — aún menos cuando ese 'algo' lo era él mismo.

Vaya... de acuerdo.

Ikki suspiró y decidió que intentaría acercarse a menos de cien metros de June, esa misteriosa... bruja que le había destruido tan fácilmente qauel sistema de autodefensa que hasta ahora había crecido a prueba de todo.

La interesada acababa de regresar a la habitación que ocupaba en el mismo piso que Shaina y Marin. (Bueno, últimamente éstas raramente habían regresado desde que tenían novios.)

La rubia se quitó la máscara y se dejó caer en la cama.  
Se le apareció un semblante de sonrisa al recordar que al día siguiente se unirían el Patriarca y el Santo de Libra.

Como era un evento oficial ella podía estar segura de que vería a Ikki.

Llevaba semanas acosándolo bajo el ánimo de sus amigas.  
Gracias a ellas — o más bien a causa de ellas —, ahora tenía un poco de esperanza a acercarse a él de nuevo, y coger su oportunidad.

Sin embargo no se había cruzado con el japonés después de confesar sus sentimientos a Marin y Shaina.  
Era como si Ikki la estuviera evitando... y esa impresión se iba confirmando a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

La etíope estaba muy afligida y se sentía frágil, lo que le disgustaba mucho porque no solía ser así.  
Pero el Fénix no sólo le habia visto la cara sino que también había entrado en su mente, había visto que eran parecidos y obligatoriamente debía de haber notado la atracción naciente que empezaba ella a sentir por él. Y ella también había visto en él.

Lo que ella solía creer una leyenda fabricada por machistas entonces tenía raíces reales.

Pues ¿cómo era posible que tal conexión sólo pueda dirigir hacia el sufrimiento...?

Sin embargo June no era de los que fácilmente abandonaban cuando le aparecía una oportunidad incluso infinitésimal.  
Y sabía que Ikki tampoco era así — entonces era otra razón para volver a sus sentidos.

No importaba la victoria. (Bueno, sí importaba pero más importaba pelear por algo en que uno creía).

Ya bastaba con hundirse en el fondo.  
June sí era Camaleón pero también era soldada también y sabía pelear y sabía en qué creía.

Delicadamente se secó la lágrima de rabia que se había puesto a correr por su mejilla.

'Dicen que no hay nada mejor que una boda para iniciar relaciones.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June no se ve tan angsty como Ikki y si tiene oportunidad, ¡claro que se la va a coger!


	6. Heart Too Hot To Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adoro tanto Dohko y Shion, lo siento por no enfocarme más en ellos :(
> 
> Lo siento también si algunos Santos *tose* no van a disfrutar de la fiesta tanto como lo deberían.
> 
> Título inspirado por Heart Too Hot To Hold, del Breakfast Club aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGSZUx2gXfc

Había llegado el gran momento; en el Palacio del Patriarca se encontraban todos los Santos de Atenea llevando puesta su armadura.

Se hizo un gran silencio al sentir las cosmoenergías de los novios. Tal ambiante tan tranquilo era tan escaso con ochenta y ocho caballeros en un espacio restringido, que a DeathMask le costaba mucho contener un comentario — pero estaba consciente de la rosa con la que le cosquilleaba Afródita, así que se quedaba quieto.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y Shion apareció en su toga de Patriarca con Atenea que le daba el brazo.  
Se inmovilizó ante el altar mientras la joven diosa pasaba por el otro lado y preparaba su libro.

Unos instantes después también llegaba Dohko con su hija adoptiva, Shunrei. Él se reunió con su novio y la joven se fue a sentarse junto a Shiryū.

Mientras el lemuriano y el chino juraban que se amarían por siempre y todo lo demás, Shun mezcló sus dedos con los de Hyōga. Éste le dirigió una sonrisa.  
Luego Andrómeda se volteó hacia los objetos de su misión e hizo presión sobre los dedos de su amado para llamarle la atención.

Contenta que la máscara le diera un poco de discreción, June buscaba a Ikki con la mirada. Sí sabía lo incorrecto que era el no concentrarse sobre los novios, pero no lo podía. Ella era feliz por ellos, por supuesto, sin embargo le dolía algo.  
Claro que era estúpido tal pensamiento, pero no podía evitar imaginarse con Ikki en el sitio de Shion y Dohko, así como una niña.

Divisó a Hyōga junto a Shun, luego al Fénix al otro lado del peliverde.  
Realizó que veía por primera vez la armadura de Fénix. Durante un instante intentó imaginar a Ikki con la armadura rosa de Andrómeda pero no lo alcanzó.  
A la ave de fuego le cabía tan perfectamente su armadura; con ella resplandecía. Se veía tan orgulloso, tan fuerte...

Al cabo de un rato, sintiéndose observado el japonés fijó sus ojos en los de la máscara de la etíope. Una vez más ella se sintió anulada por una ola de calor como si se fuera a desmayar.  
Ay, ¡cuánto adoraba esa mirada!

De repente ella levantó el ceño. Bajo los ojos de Ikki se dibujaban grandes ojeras. La Camaleón se puso nerviosa. '¿Qué le pasa? ¡Qué cansado se ve! Oh, por Atenea, cuánto daría yo para saber en qué estará pensando...'

La idea de que el Fénix pudiera sufrir hasta no dormir le entristeció a la rubia. Sintió que le corría una lágrima de cólera bajo la máscara.

Tuvo vergüenza y entonces desvió la cabeza antes de que lo notara Ikki.

El peliazul suspiró al ver a su hermano tomar de la mano a Hyōga.  
¿¡Qué demonios le podría gustar a Shun de ese maldito pato?! Ikki estaba convencido de nunca haber encontrado a alguien tan estúpido y megalómano... Veía todos los defectos en el ruso; ¿por qué no los veía Shun también?  
El joven estaba a punto de separarlos cuando se sintió como observado.

Giró la cabeza y vio de que le estaba mirando June.  
'Qué cara de mierda debo de tener', pensó.

De inmediato parpadeó al realizar su propia reflexión.

'... ¿¡Eh?! ¡¿Desde cuándo me preocupo de la cara que tengo?! ¡Que no me importa ni un carajo lo que piensen los demás!'

El Fénix frunció el ceño y se puso a observarle también a la Camaleón. Estuvo como aliviado de lograr mirarle a los ojos — bueno, probablemente será que la máscara mantenía cierta distancia entre ellos.  
Se mareó al pensar otra vez en aquellos ojos turquesa tan puros que disimulaba la máscara y que le andaban atormentando desde aquella maldita noche...

De repente notó una lágrima que le corría a June por el mentón, pero de inmediato ella bruscamente desvió la cabeza. A su propia sorpresa al japonés le impactó tal visión.  
¿Estaba llorando? ¿¡ Le habría hecho daño alguien?!

'Si me entero de quién, le mató.'

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

'¡Joder! ¿¡¡Qué putamadre me está pasando a mí?!! ¿¡Que me estoy volviendo loco o qué?!'

Antes, eso sólo por Shun lo solía decir — o sólo pensar.

Se pasó la mano por la cara. Otra vez se encontraba completamente perdido.

Se volvió tensa la mano de Shun en la de Hyōga ante la escena silenciosa que acababa de pasar.  
Conociéndoles a los dos Andrómeda y el Cisne pronto se enteraron de qué les ocurría.  
El Caballero de Hielos se pasó la mano en los cabellos con rabia.

\- ¿¡Pero son idiotas o qué?! gimió en voz baja.

\- Hyōga, sólo los tenemos que ayudar, intentó calmarle su novio.

\- Más vale que se decidieran a hablar esta misma noche sino a tu hermano yo le voy a...

\- ¡Hyōga!

\- ... ¡a ayudar!

\- Hyōga, yo también soy impaciente, ¿pero no crees que son ellos los que padecen más de la situación?

\- ¿¡Pues qué?! ¡No es humano ser tan cortado! ¡Hasta Shaka y Mü dieron el salto!

\- ¡Silencio! irrumpió Shiryū.

Al ruso le dirigió una mirada furiosa de no poder concentrarse en la boda de su maestro.

Entonces se callaron los dos.

Shun lanzó una mirada suplicante a Hyōga como si le quisiera decir 'No nos queda mucho por hacer así que ¡por favor no lo arruines todo!'.  
Su amado se volvió más tranquilo, le dio un besito en los labios y una guiñada como para contestar 'Que no te preocupes, somos los mejores'.

La fiesta ahora estaba en su apogeo.  
Shion y Dohko no se habían complicado la vida para organizar; el palacio lo tenían puesto como la fiesta de fin de guerra de hace unas semanas. Los Santos habían cambiado su armadura por ropa de gala y como antes se encontraban reunidas las parejas y los pocos solteros estaban con sus amigos.

Esta vez June se sentó lo más lejos posible de Angelo, Milo y Kanon.  
Al empiezo de la noche se quedó con Shaina y Marin pero las dos rápidamente se habían juntado con Seiya y Aiolia, dejándole sola a la Camaleón con mucho ánimo.

Como la fiesta pasada Ikki estaba sentado al bar y le daba la espalda. Un poco encorvado y acodado al mostrador, sólo prestaba atención a su bebida.

La etíope suspiró.  
'Qué sombrío parece... ¿Quién le habrá hecho daño?'

Finalmente inspiró, cerró el puño mientras juntaba todo su coraje, se levantó de la silla...

... y se detuvo temblando después de unos pasos.

'¡No puedo!' constató con amargura y cólera con sí misma. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido a la idea de acercarse al Fénix.  
¿Dónde había pasado su valor habitual, el de cuándo se entrenaba en la isla de Andrómeda?

Al borde de la crisis, se fue al baño para calmarse.

\- ¿Quieres que la siga? propuso Hyōga.

\- No, contestó Shun, yo v-...

\- ¡Pero nos lo va a arruinar todo!

Andrómeda levantó la mano para detenerlo.

\- Yo voy. Tú ocúpate de Ikki.

De repente al Cisne se le ocurrió una idea y casi pegó su boca en la oreja de Shun para que no los oyera el mayor.

\- Shun, espera. ¿Qué dirías de atraerlos fuera para que puedan charlar tranquilo...?

\- ¡Aléjate! gruñó la voz del Fénix poco lejos.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron. Se les había ocurrido lo mismo.

\- Provócalo, murmuró el peliverde.

Recibió una guiñada como respuesta.

'¡Venga! ... No, necesito otra bebida antes', pensaba Ikki mientras tanto. Llevaba al menos dos horas y veinte tequilas repitiéndose lo mismo.  
Sentía la mirada de June hacia él y todavía no se podía decidir.

Además de eso, como siempre, Shun estaba demasiadísimo cerca de Hyōga — lo que también lo distraía por supuesto.

'Venga, vámonos, que sólo le tengo que preguntar qué le pasa', intentó motivarse. 'Fácil.'

... Bueno, parece que no lo era tanto.

El joven finalmente se tragó el último tequila y cerró el puño.  
Fue en este momento que sintió que June se había levantado y estaba andando hacia él. Ikki ignoró la extraña sensación de que se le estaban enredando las vísceras.

'Venga.'

Pero a su sorpresa la etíope cambió su dirección. Ya había pasado la puerta antes de que lo realizara el Fénix.

'... Mierda.'

Por un lado le aliviaba que se fuera ido ella, que ahora tendría más tiempo para decidirse. Pero por otro lado estaba furioso por sentirse tan débil. Realmente comenzaba a echar de menos los años de entrenamiento en la Isla de la Reine Muerta, en donde no solía sentir nada más que odio.

De repente Hyōga se inclinó mucho demasiado hacia Shun con la boca demasiado cerca de su oreja.

'Oy, ¿¡qué carajo está haciendo?!'

De inmediato Ikki le ordenó al ruso imprudente que se alejara. Pero a su mayor sorpresa éste le sonrió.

Hyōga dulcemente cogió a Shun del mentón y le besó. Andrómeda le correspondió y el beso se hizo apasionado mientras aumentaba a toda velocidad el cosmo de Ikki.  
'Lo siento si te molesta tanto, Nii-san, pero todo eso lo hacemos por ustedes...'

El peliverde se descartó de su novio un momento después y se fue a buscar a su amiga.

El Fénix hizo todo lo posible por no lanzarse sobre Hyōga y corregirlo.

\- ¿¡Qué putamadre te pasó por la cabeza?! gruñó. Mejor no hacerlo otra vez o...-

Al joven Santo de Hielos se le desapareció la sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Matarme, tal vez? ¿Porque ahora es mío tu querido hermanito?

Ikki apretó los dientes, con llamas ardiendo en los ojos.

\- No hables de Shun como de un objeto, susurró. ¡No pertenece a nadie!

El rubio se acercó a él con una vena pulsándole en la frente. Su propio cosmo se puso a arder.

\- Ay, ¡qué divertido que lo digas tú! escupió. Joder Ikki, ¿¡cuál es tu problema?! ¡Eres tú el que actúa como si te perteneciera Shun! ¡Ni eres capaz de concebir la mera idea de que realmente me pueda amar! Carajo, ¿¡te crees que ustedes están casados o qué?!

Hizo una pausa, luego le dirigió una sonrisa glacial.

\- ... Ay, ya veo. ¿¡Será que ya que nadie te quiere, te conformas con él?!

Ojos exorbitados, cara roja de la rabia, la ave de fuego parecía como a punto de explotar.  
Le borbollaba la sangre en las venas.

Pero Hyōga estaba harto ya.  
Sí sabía que había ido un poco lejos pero era el momento adecuado para decirle frente a frente a Ikki sus cuadro verdades. Y esta vez Shun no estaba aquí para calmarlo y evitar el conflicto. Entonces continuó.

\- Lo que pasa es que tienes que aceptar que Shun no se va a quedar contigo para siempre, aunque lo quisieras. Va a vivir su vida por su lado y haré lo todo para que sea feliz. Y no es su problema si te quedas solo, ¡es el tuyo! Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, ¡pero absolutamente no es sano como te portas con él! (Incluyó a los demás con un gesto de la mano.) ¡¡Y estoy seguro de que todo el mundo piensa igual que yo!!

Ikki nunca hubiera pensado que podría aumentar tanto su cosmo. Ni les prestó atención a los que se daban la vuelta hacia ellos, alarmados por la emisión de tanta energía.  
Al japonés se le empezó a arder el cuerpo.  
No sabía dónde Hyōga hubiera podido hacerse la idea de que 'se conformaba con su hermano porque nadie le quería', pero al pato eso le iba a costar mucho.  
Listo para lanzar el Vuelo del Fénix, le picaba el puño.

El de Hyōga comenzó a cubrirse de hielo, listo para responder con el Polvo de Diamante. El ruso estaba satisfecho. Ikki estaba rabioso.

\- Salgamos, logró articular éste, temblando de furor. Ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿A Hyōga le va a matar Ikki? ¿O le va a funcionar el plan que les ocurrió a él y Shun?


	7. Take Me On Your Mighty Wings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikki se acerca... y vuelve lo angst.
> 
> Título inspirado de Take Me On Your Mighty Wings de Cheap Trick aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-4XsDQYDi4

June se quitó la máscara y se puso agua en la cara. Se descartó una mechita rubia del ojo y miró su reflejo en el espejo.

'Tengo que hablar con él. Necesito hablar con él. No importa si no me escucha.'

Llamó alguien a la puerta.

\- ¿June?

La etíope reconoció la voz de Shun preocupado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Que te fuiste muy rápido.

Molestada por la actitud que había tenido con él durante la fiesta pasada, June no sabía cómo comportarse ahora.  
Prefirió quedarse en su sitio y se puso otra vez la máscara.

\- Estoy bien, mintió. No te preocupes.

\- Deberías tomarte el aire, sugirió Andrómeda.

\- ... Claro, estaba a punto de salir.

'No sería mala idea', pensó.

Luego sintieron arder los cosmos de Hyōga e Ikki.

\- Voy a ver qué pasa con ellos, anunció Shun.

Preocupada por el Fénix, su amiga casi estuvo a punto de venir con él pero no hizo falta ya que los dos avanzaban hacia ellos.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo, June? le propuso Shun.

La joven salió para ver lo que pasaba.

Hyōga corría tan rápido como lo podía, con Ikki a muy poca distancia detrás de él. Por fin localizó los cosmos de Shun y June y tomó la dirección del baño.

Su novio estaba cerca de la puerta y se descartó cuando pasó.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo, June? decía.

Al momento preciso en el que ella pasaba la puerta, Ikki llegó a toda velocidad.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para ralentizar al ver a la Camaleón.  
Hyōga dejó un "Pfff..." frustrado, que le hubiera gustado una colisión entre los dos, pero Shun le dio un codazo y miró a su hermano.

\- Bueno... Hyōga y yo vamos a regresar a la fiesta así que, hasta luego.

Hicieron ademán de marcharse pero se detuvieron en el rincón del corredor y disimularon sus cosmoenergías.

La ave de fuego corría como loco. Divisa más que veía al insolente Cisne delante de él.  
Su cosmo continuaba a arder cada vez más tras tal humillación como la que acababa de sufrir.

De repente vio a June salir del baño de mujeres.  
Por poco recubrió el control de su cuerpo y frenó para no embestirla — una vez ya era bastante.

El ver a la etíope de un golpe sin esperarse le provocó como un choque en el cerebro, que se añadió al furor que ya hervía. La presión disminuyó para volver aún más fuerte, lo que le hizo doler la cabeza.

Hyōga y Shun habían desaparecido. Ikki guiñó para ver mejor. Necesitaba aire.

\- ... Salgamos, articuló.

Maldijo tal tono tan vacilante.  
Se mordió el labio y empezó a andar sin esperarle a la joven.

Durante un momento June se quedó inmóvil sin poder evitar enrojecer bajo la máscara. Ikki había utilizado la tercera persona.  
'¿Pues quiere que salga yo también...?' A ella le había costado demasiado acercarse, ¿entonces lo intentaba él?

'Tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad, aunque sea infinitesimal. No soy quien suele abandonar', recordó.

Ella casi tuvo que correr para alcanzar al otro.

Shun y Hyōga los siguieron a distancia.

Ninguno se decidió a hablar antes de que salieran fuera del templo.  
Ikki se sentó en el primer escalón de la escalera que bajaba hacia las doce Casas del Zodiaco.  
June lo imitó, atenta a dejar buena distancia entre ellos.

Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos.  
Había bajado el cosmo del japonés pero todavía seguía tenso, eso lo notó la Camaleón.  
Ella se puso a observarlo.

Estaba tan cerca.  
Menos de un metro los separaba.

'Si me inclinara, casi le podría tocar', pensó ella.

De inmediato se le embaló el corazón. Recordaba la sensación del Fénix debajo de ella la vez pasada. Tenía tantas ganas de vivirlo otra vez.

Pero seguía vacilando.

'Si intentara, tal vez lo perdería para siempre... Mejor esperar una señal cualquiera para asegurarme de si le gusto yo.'

Desafortunadamente, Ikki casi opinaba lo mismo.  
Miraba de reojo a la Amazona también.  
Se sentaba muy recta, su cascada de cabellos rubios volando con la brisa.  
El joven recordó la sensación de caricia en su mejilla que le habían proporcionado dichos cabellos cuando June se había caído sobre él.

La luz de la luna hacía lucir la máscara, aquella cara tan inexpresiva y falsa.

'Quítatela.'

Ikki se sobresaltó al pensar tal cosa. Frunció el ceño mientras se le empezaba a arder el cosmo otra vez. '¡Me estoy volviendo completamente loco por seguro! Mejor dejar más distancia.'

No obstante en el fondo de sí mismo bien sentía que al contrario tenía ganas de acercarse más a ella.  
No sólo no era natural para él descartarse de cualquier cosa (excepto la muchedumbre), pero también se le intrigaba saber qué consecuencia tendría tal acto.  
Otra vez le resonó en la mente lo que había decidido la víspera; intentar acercarse a la etíope a menos de cien metros, pues lo más cerca posible.

'Venga, encontremos un tópico de conversación cualquiera, rápido', se motivó.

Se trago la saliva.

Ese ruido le hizo girar la cabeza a June. El Fénix se maldijo. Nunca se había sentido tan idiota e incómodo.

\- ... No creo haberte agradecido para cuidar de Shun en la Isla de Andrómeda, comenzó.

\- Tranquilo, ¡no era nada! se apresuró ella a contestar.

Ikki se mordió el labio al tono precipitado.  
'Ella me tiene miedo', suspiró interiormente con un poquito de pena.

\- Vengaaaa, ¡que no hay tiempo para hablar de Shun! rabió Hyōga escondido detrás de una columna.

Éste también estaba impaciente.

\- Ya llevan como media hora estancándose a un kilómetro la una del otro, gimió. Nos van a volver locos...

\- ¡Y hace tanto calor!

El ruso les envolvió a sí y Andrómeda en un corriente de aire para disminuir un poco la temperatura.

\- Eh, qué tal si yo-...

Intercambió una mirada con su novio y le dirigió una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Luego lanzó un corriente de aire helado hacia sus amigos.

Ikki todavía dudaba y odiaba eso. Aprehendía acercarse a June hasta por un milímetro. Le hacía obstáculo su orgullo, como si tal acto lo iba a humillar.

De repente les dio un escalofrío una especie de brisa helada. La Camaleón cruzó los brazos y las piernas.  
Durante unos segundos el Fénix ni se movió una jota pero tenía tanto frío como ella. Ella era de Etiopía y él se había entrenado durante seis años bajo un calor sofocante y permanente en una isla volcánica, donde la única lluvia era de lava.

Hizo arder su cosmo para calentarse.

Instintivamente June se acercó a unos centímetros para sentir un poco de este calor bienvenido.  
Tensa, esperó un instante. Ikki no pareció haberse dado cuenta de su gesto.

Pues ella juntó todo su coraje y se acercó un poco más.

Al japonés se le calentaron las mejillas, que la joven se movía cada vez más cerca. Sólo le hacia falta extender el brazo para tocar su cintura esbelta. Tal proximidad empezaba a impedirle que reflexionara.  
Debería de tener vergüenza, al pelo azul le costaba tanto reconocerse a sí mismo ahora; no obstante, incomprensiblemente hizo arder su cosmo aún más como si ya no pudiera controlarse.

'¿¡Qué carajo estoy haciendo...?!'

El frío alrededor de ellos se hizo aún más intenso.  
June sintió aumentar el calor que emanaba de Ikki y por fin optó por hacer abstracción de sus propias reflexiones torturadoras.  
Le invadió el calor y de repente tuvo demasiado de eso con la máscara. Entonces decidió intentarlo todo...

Y se la quitó.

La máscara se cayó de las manos de June. Ella no hizo nada para recuperarla.  
A Ikki se le ardieron otra vez las mejillas. Antes de que lo realizara, ya se había volteado hacia ella.

Su cara era tan hermosa como la vez pasada. La ave de fuego luchó para no perderse en los grandes ojos turquesa. Finalmente ganó su orgullo, recogió la máscara y se la acercó a ella.

Pero a su mayor sorpresa, la joven de nuevo se quedó inmóvil, sin cogerla.

\- Tranquilo... ya no me sirve para nada, murmuró, esforzándose por mirar un punto delante de ella.

Sus mejillas se veían escarlatas.

Ikki permaneció con la máscara levantada durante unos segundos luego se sintió estúpido y la volvió a colocar en el suelo.  
Cuando quiso guardarse el brazo a lo largo del cuerpo, su mano tocó la de June.

Se sobresaltó tanto como ella.  
Aún más se había acercado...

June inspiró y, lentamente, entrecruzó sus dedos con los suyos.

Ikki sintió que le aumentaba como loco la temperatura corporal. Nunca había conocido tal sensación e irónicamente eso le dio carne de gallina y le volvió tenso el cuerpo mientras al mismo tiempo también le ardía.

No obstante, curiosamente, ni movió la mano.

Durante unos instantes se quedó como en un trance, incapaz de moverse.  
Le latía el corazón a un ritmo anormal, lo que hasta hoy no le había pasado jamás al no pelear.  
No entendía lo que se le estaba pasando.

La Camaleón sintió aumentar su propio cosmo mientras también se le disparaba la temperatura corporal. Apretó los dedos del Fénix, el cual de nuevo no le opuso ninguna resistencia. Con la otra mano ella descartó de su ojo un mechita rubia empapada por el sudor y le dio una ojeada discreta al japonés.

Miraba fijamente ante él.  
Se sentaba tenso como un arco y transpiraba, eso lo enseñaba la camiseta empapada que le pegaba al pecho — y aún más le hacía resaltar los abdominales.  
A June le hubiera encantado acurrucarse contra él, su atracción por Ikki se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Pero a pesar de que a él no le pareciera molestar la situación, ella siguió conteniéndose.

El japonés ya no presumía.  
Tenía ganas irremediables de abrazar a la etíope para ver qué pasaría. Había dejado de reflexionar y de luchar contra las sensaciones que sentía.

Al cabo de un rato a poca distancia detrás de ellos, Hyōga se puso harto y acentuó seriamente el corriente de aire helado, bajando la temperatura por unos veinte grados.

Ikki entonces tuvo que dejar que ardiera su cosmo a su máximo.  
Tímidamente June apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.  
Con un gesto torpe, el joven le pasó el brazo por de la cintura y la acercó a él. Ella le puso los brazos por el cuello y se encogió un poco más contra su pecho.

El Fénix se estremeció al contacto con el cuerpo esbelto pero tan tónico. Sintió su corazón latir al unísono con el de la Amazona.  
Entonces hundió la cara en la cascada rubia.

Con sorpresa agradable la Camaleón le abrazó más fuerte y cerró los ojos. Estaba tanto bien en los brazos de Ikki, era como si había encontrado su sitio perfecto por fin.

'Ay, Atenea, cuánto lo amo...'

Suavemente le levantó el mentón al joven para tenerlo frente a ella.  
Él se perdió en sus ojos tan bellos.

El espacio entre ellos lentamente disminuyó.

Pero mientras sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse, Ikki tuvo un violento sobresalto.

Se nubló su visión y se sintió como paralizado por una sensación muy desagradable e irreprensible, como si se le estuviera ocurriendo su propia Ilusión del Fénix.  
Unas siluetas aparecieron y empezaron a desfilar ante él.

Arrugó los ojos — y las reconoció.

Dos de ellas eran las de sus padres yaciendo en el suelo. Él les estaba observando, Shun de bebé en los brazos. Qué extraño, qué grandes les parecían los dos adultos...

Miró a sus manos y se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a ser un niño — debía de tener como dos añitos.  
¿¡Dos años?!  
Esa era la edad que tenía cuando perdió a sus padres y se encontró solo e impotente con Shun para cuidar.

Luego sintió se sintió crecer.

Ahora tenía cerca de catorce años y estaba combatiendo a su maestro en la Isla de la Reina Muerta para conseguir la armadura de Fénix.  
De repente una joven que exactamente se parecía con Shun excepto por sus cabellos rubios, apareció ante él y recibió con toda la fuerza el halo de energía que le acababa de lanzar el hombre maldicho.

Ikki estaba viviendo otra vez la muerte de Esmeralda...  
Como la primera vez a ella sustituyó la imagen de su hermano y gritó.

Poco después el joven Santo volvió a su edad actual.

Se encontraba frente a una silueta que tenía la apariencia de Shun pero cuyos rizos verdes se habían vuelto burdeos. Hades.  
Ikki intentaba golpearlo, pero no lo podía.

Bien sabía que si lo alcanzara, mataría también a Shun.

El japonés acababa de ver a quienes solía amar, a quienes no había podido salvar — excepto Shun pero por poquísimo.  
Le horrificaron esas alucinaciones.

No obstante todavía no había terminado la visión.

Adivinó a una última silueta.  
La de una jovencita inconsciente, cuya sangre corría en el suelo y cuyos cabellos rubios estaban sucios y esparcidos.  
Y con una armadura de bronce azul en pedazos.

June.

'No, no, ella no-...!"

Bruscamente salió del trance.

\- No... No puedo..., articuló con una voz ronca.

June se inmovilizó.

\- Tú... ¿qué?

Parada en su impulso a ella le costó un poco recubrir el control.  
En sus ojos se reflejaban incomprensión y dolor.

Sintiendo que le hervía la sangre a las sienes el peliazul se levantó temblando como loco.

\- ¡No puedo! repitió, intentando usar un tono más duro.

Entonces, ni mirándola se puso a bajar a toda prisa los escalones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿De veras pensaban que iba a funcionar todo como magia, o qué? ;)
> 
> Es que en serio el pobre Ikki fue traumatizado, que todos los que ama tienden a morir o casi... así que pensé que sería lógico que tema a que le pase lo mismo a June aunque ella sabe defenderse, ¿no?


	8. Total Eclipse Of The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun y Hyōga se separan para tomarse cargo de la situación desesperada.  
> Título inspirado de Total Eclipse Of The Heart de Bonnie Tyler aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6ttOWHaRoo

\- ¿¿¡¡¡Quééééééé??!!! alucinó Hyōga detrás de su columna.

Shun estaba tan estupefacto como él.

\- Ikki, pero qué-...

Volvió a sus sentidos y se volvió hacia su novio.

\- Voy a ver qué le pasa. Tú quédate con June.

Sin preocuparse por cómo reaccionaría su amiga al verle aparecer así, se puso a correr hacia su hermano.

\- ¡¡¡IKKI!!!

June se quedaba inmóvil mientras veía a Ikki desaparecer en la escalera.  
Se le había roto el corazón.  
Todavía le resonaban en la mente las palabras del Fénix.

'No puedo.'

Ni siquiera intentaba comprenderlas. Para ella sólo significarían una cosa.

\- No le gusto.

Unas lágrimas le empezaban a correrle por las mejillas. Trató de controlarlas pero luego se escondió la cara en las manos.

¿Por qué...?

Sin embargo al fondo de sí misma, ella sí sabía que no sería fácil. ¿Quizás quiso ir demasiado rápido?

\- ... ¡Qué idiota soy!

Se habían vuelto tan fuertes sus ganas de besar a Ikki... así que no había podido contenerse.  
Estar en los brazos del joven ya no era suficiente. Ella había querido aprobar lo que sentía él, cueste lo que cueste.

Y había resultado negativa la respuesta.

June se acurrucó en sus propios brazos. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan débil e infeliz.

De repente una mano fría le cogió el hombro.

La Amazona giró la cabeza, ni preocupándose por su cara descubierta, y vio a Hyōga. El amante de Shun le plantó sus ojos azul helado, casi transparentes, en los suyos.  
Durante un momento pareció buscar sus palabras.

\- Lo siento, dijo simplemente.

La ayudó a levantarse.

\- Más vale volver dentro y tomarte algo. Todo está bien.

La Camaleón dejó de reflexionar. ¿Qué más podía hacer ahora?  
Se secó los ojos con rabia, torpemente se volvió a colocar la máscara y siguió al ruso.

Hyōga se maldecía mientras señalaba a June que se sentara al bar. Las palabras que había dicho eran estúpidas. Más bien hubiera tenido que decir algo reconfortante.  
Pero no sabía qué.  
La verdad que muy poco conocía a la etíope. Shun apenas le había contado más que "ella se parece mucho con Ikki".  
Y el Cisne no sabía si aludía a su relación con los sentimientos. De ser el caso, el rubio prefería mucho más no empeorar la situación.

Al cabo de un rato finalmente intentó iniciar la conversación.

\- Shun y yo estamos al tanto de lo de tú e Ikki, empezó.

June ni pareció extrañarse por eso, sino que se concentró en su Coca Cola. Se le corría una lágrima por debajo de la máscara.  
A Hyōga le disgustaba mucho ver a alguien que sufría, y sobre todo cuando se trataba de un amigo de Shun.

\- No abandones, dijo.

\- ¿¡¡Ah no?!! ¡¡¡Pues dime qué más puedo hacer ahora!!! se enfadó la joven dándose la vuelta de un golpe hacia él.

El Santo de los Hielos levantó la mano para calmarla.

\- Eh, tranquila, ¡yo sólo te quiero ayudar! se defendió. Ikki es más terco que una mula, todos lo sabemos. Siempre ha sido un solitario. Alguien que lo ame, es nuevísimo para él. Pues es normal que no funcione todo de inmediato.

'Aunque también le gustes tú', terminó mentalmente. Pero eso no lo dijo a voz alta.

LaCamaleón tragó saliva.

\- Es culpa mía, murmuró.

'Claro que no, que es la suya, ¡esta historia de mierda me está empezando a enloquecer!' rabió Hyōga en su propia mente. '¡Venga, que ella me está haciendo una depresión ahora!... En serio, ¡y pensando que aquí estamos porque Ikki es una puta gallina! Por favor, Shun, te lo ruego ¡ponle un poco de razón en la cabecita a tu hermano!'

\- No, sabes muy bien que no es culpa tuya, June. Ustedes simplemente necesitan un poco de tiempo, es todo, suspiró.

'Lo que pasa es que ahora ya no lo tenemos. Date prisa, Shun...'

Mientras tanto el peliverde todavía estaba corriendo como loco hacia su hermano al que no alcanzaba.

\- Ikki, ¡¡espera!! ¿¡Adónde vas?!

Ni le contestó el Fénix.  
Ardía su cosmo como loco y a pesar de todos los escalones que ya había bajado, iba cada vez más rápido.

Andrómeda reflexionó, luego decidió intentar algo, necesario pero que no le gustaba.

\- ¡Cadena nebular!

La cadena le enrolló la muñeca a Ikki, y Shun tiró.  
Tenía mucha fuerza en las manos pese a lo fino que eran, así que logró traerle al mayor hacia él.

Éste trató de liberarse con gestos bruscos, así como un pájaro atrapado.

\- ¡¡Suéltame!! ¿¿¡¡Qué putamadre se te está pasando, Shun??!! ¡¡Quítame esa cadena de mierda ahora mismo!! ¡¡Nunca en mi vida hubiera pensado que la utilizarías contra mí!!

El menor lo hizo girar para que lo mire de frente, pero el peliazul desvió la cabeza.

\- ¡No entiendes, Nii-san! protestó Shun. No la utilizo contra ti, ¡sino por ti!

Ikki siguió luchando sin mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¡No puedes hacer nada por mí! aulló.

Le temblaba un poco la voz ahora.

\- No, ¡tú no puedes hacer nada!

Luego de repente se detuvo y se enderezó, como si se resignara.  
Se puso las manos en las bolsillas y miró fijamente ante él.

\- Ikki...

Despacio, Shun se acercó a él mientras buscaba sus palabras.

\- Sabes qué, June se parece mucho a ti, empezó. Por gran parte fue gracias a ella que conseguí la armadura de Andrómeda. Ella es sensible, me apoyaba y me animaba mucho cuando yo no tenía confianza y que los demás se mofaban de mí. Y ella también es muy valiente y fuerte para pelear.

Marcó una pausa.  
No se había movido su hermano.

\- Pero... tú le has hecho daño. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Eso no eres tú! Tú que solías ser el que siempre corría a la victoria...

Ikki no contestó, lo que le dio la impresión de que había tocado algo.

'La verdad, que no te comprendo', pensó Andrómeda. 'Por fin te habías abierto a los sentimientos, le estabas abrazando a June y por un momento yo sí estaba cierto de que la ibas a besar. ¡Nunca me hubiera imaginado que te pararías antes!'

Por fin se le quitó la cadena a Ikki.

\- Nii-san, continuó, venciste sin esfuerzo a todos tus enemigos, a los míos e incluso a parte de los de Seiya. ¿Pero temes el amor? ... ¿Pues será esa la razón por la que no puedes aceptar que Hyōga y yo nos amamos?

Otra vez había tocado algo porque se otro se puso tenso .

Suspiró.

El cerebro de Ikki estaba en plena ebullición; además de estar furioso contra sí mismo por estar tan perdido, también lo estaba contra su hermano que se metía las narices demasiado lejos.

'¿¡Por qué no entiende?!' rabió mentalmente.  
Suspiró.

\- ¡El mundo no conoce la piedad, Shun! Y además ando maldicho desde el momento que intercambié mi destino con el tuyo en la Isla de la Reina Muerta. Casi perdí a todos los quería, uno tras otro. Los padres, Esmeralda...

Cerró el puño hasta que le doliera.

\- ¡Hasta tú casi moriste por mano de Hades! ¡Yo nunca me lo hubiera perdonado! Mi papel es protegerte, hermanito... Todos a quienes he querido terminan mal. June es tu amiga, así que no quiero que tengas pena. Pero si pasara que a ella le guste yo, se encontraría en gran peligro. Eso significaría premeditar su muerte, y eso... no lo puedo aceptar.

Al oír que otra vez le temblaba la voz se le contrajo el estómago y se mordió el labio hasta que salga la sangre.

Quiso gritar; estaba rebasado por la presión insoportable que seguía sumergiéndolo.

Cayó en sus rodillas.

\- No... no me puedo enamorar, articuló en un suspiro.

De repente las lágrimas le traspasaron los ojos.  
Las secó con rabia, intentando con todo su ser permanecer estoico como siempre lo solía.  
Pero esta vez le resultaba imposible.  
La coraza que se había creado se estaba rasgando y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.  
Se sentía tan... débil, frágil, sin defensa.

Inmediatamente después de que se hubiera secado las lágrimas, ya le llegaban otras. Tragó saliva, le dolía la garganta.

Ikki estaba viviendo el peor día de su vida entera.  
Ante los ojos de su hermano.

A su sorpresa, Andrómeda lentamente lo abrazó, sin decir nada.  
El menor estaba muy incómodo ante tal situación y sentía que también se le mojaban los ojos.  
Siempre había tenido mucha empatía por los demás, y sobre todo por Ikki.

\- Nii-san, tú sabes tanto como yo que no es verdad, dijo con voz dulce. Lo que pasa no es que no puedes, sino que no quieres... Pero tú no sueles ser quien abandone fácilmente. Tú eres el Fénix, la ave de fuego que no puede morir, el más fuerte y poderoso entre todos los Santos de Atenea. Tú nunca has dudado ante nada y siempre has renacido de tus cenizas. Pues deja de siempre pensar en protegerme, ¡piensa un poco en ti! Quizás puedas controlar todos los sentimientos del mundo, pero el amor no. El amor nunca informa cuándo llega y tú lo sabes. No me mientas a mí, que lo he visto todo... a tí sí que te gusta June.

\- ¡No! se atragantó el peliazul.

En el fondo de sí mismo sí sabía que Shun tenía razón, no obstante a pesar de eso seguía mintiendo.  
La desesperación y el miedo le pesaban demasiado y tal situación para él era pura tortura, así que perdía el control.

\- Bueno, hasta ahora admito que no has tenido mucho suerte, lastimó el peliverde. Viste morir a tus seres queridos y temes que le pueda pasar lo mismo a June. ¡Es normal! Pero piénsatelo un momento. A pesar de lo terrible que fue, Esmeralda murió ayudándote a conseguir la armadura de Fénix. En cuanto a lo que les pasó a nuestros padres, absolutamente no es culpa tuya, que lo de intercambiar tu sitio con el mío no cambió nada. Tú no eres maldicho, Ikki.

Shun le cogió la cabeza con un gesto dulce pero firme para tenerlo frente a él.

\- Temes lo que le pueda pasar a June si te acercaras a ella. Pero mírame, Ikki: yo todavía estoy aquí. ¿Y por qué lo estoy? Gracias a ti. Tú siempre lo has hecho todo para protegerme.

Lo miró al ojo.

\- Entonces si lo pudiste hacer por mí también lo puedes hacer por ella. Ahora tienes que enfocarte en ella. Puede que hayas encontrado tu alma gemela, así que tienes que tomar confianza y disfrutar la oportunidad. Al contrario de ti ella sólo tiene una vida, Ikki.

Seguían corriendo las lágrimas, pero extrañamente, se Hernani se sentía un poco mejor.

\- Shun..., murmuró mientras contenía un sollozo.

\- Puedes disimular la alegría o la rabia, Nii-san, pero no el amor, insistió el joven de ojos de esmeralda. Acéptalo. Mira, hazle caso a DeathMask; no me digas que no te sorprendió enterarte de que esta con alguien tan distinto de él como Afródita. O piensa en Milo y Camus; en serio, ¡si sólo hubieras vistola cara de Hyōga cuando los sorprendió! Piensa en Saga y Aioros, también; ni la esquizofrenia, ni la traición ni la muerte pudieron impedir que se amaran. Piensa en Shion y Dohko; se han unido después de 243 años de separación. Y piensa en Seiya; tal vez te exaspere que se viera tan estúpido, pero él sí lo ha comprendido todo. Parece tan feliz con Shaina.

Por un momento, a Ikki se le apareció como una sonrisa en los labios.  
Pero luego desapareció.

\- Pero Shun, ya sabes que no soy un sentimental, suspiró.

El otro se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso qué importa. Tú no eres idiota. Todo eso lo realizarás cuando llegue el tiempo. Sin embargo, June es sensible. Tú realmente le has hecho daño...

Entonces, por primera vez en su vida el Fénix bajó la mirada con vergüenza.

Shun le cogió la mano y la apretó en las suyas.

\- Deberías ir a verla, Ikki. Eres un signo de fuego, ¡pues destaca! June te está esperando y le duele. A ella le tienes que enseñar tu verdadera cara, así como te mostró ella la suya.

Al Fénix le resonó en la mente esta última frase.  
Shun tenía razón, como siempre. Esta vez tenía que ignorar el orgullo demasiado grande que le separaba de June, y convencerse de que podía estar con ella.  
Convencerse de que, como por Shun, no le pasaría nada a ella mientras estaría con él.

'No importa lo que pase, yo sí la protegeré', se juró el joven. 'Cueste lo que cueste.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Corre, Forrest, corre! ... o Ikki, quiero decir!  
> (disculpen el chiste malo jajaj)


	9. When I Look In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyōga de veras intenta hablar con June.
> 
> Ikki, por una vez en su vida, por fin decide escuchar su corazón.
> 
> Título inspirado de When I Look In Your Eyes de los Romantics aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_wl3lopquc

Ikki se secó los ojos y miró a su hermano.

\- Tienes razón, dijo simplemente.

El peliverde le dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha por ver que el Fénix había vuelto a sus sentidos.

El mayor se levantó y empezó a subir los escalones en la otra dirección con Shun después de él.

Intentaba pensar en qué haría una vez llegara arriba.

'... A la mierda.'

Se puso a correr.

A June le dolían las orejas por lo fuerte que era la música.  
Permanecía sentada al bar con su Coca Cola y su pajilla.  
A su lado Hyōga le seguía repitiendo que guardara la esperanza.

La rubia hacía lo mejor para eso pero no paraba de recordar a Ikki huyendo y sus palabras tan dolientes.

'No puedo.'

Y además en esa sala de fiesta, ella no podía ignorar a los demás lo cuales en mayoría tenían pareja — y lo de seña a sin vergüenza.

También los miraba el Cisne.  
En una mesita a unos metros de ellos Shura le había cogido de la mano a Seika y parecía lanzado en una gran tirada que le tenía cautivada a la pelirroja.  
'Pues por fin se decidió', pensó el ruso con una sonrisita.

\- Mira, haz como Shura de Capricornio con la hermana de Seiya, dijo a June.

Ella suspiró.  
No conocía mucho al español pero a Seika un poco. Recordaba haber oído un día que aparentemente a Shura le gustaba la japonesa, pero ésta todavía no estaba cierta.

\- Ya lleva un rato girándole en torno, añadió Hyōga mientras se apoyaba la cabeza en la mano. Pero ninguno de ellos se atrevían a dar el primer paso. Hace unos días Seiya vio a Shura bailando con Seika pero ella se fue en cuanto terminó la canción... Pero mira, esp no le aturdió nada a nuestra cabrita, que aún sigue intentando con ella.

De hecho, como por coincidencia Seika besó a Shura exactamente cuando June se volteaba hacia ellos.

\- Venga, ¡parece que funcionó esta vez! comentó el Santo de los Hielos.

La Camaleón se encogió de hombros y se concentró de nuevo en su Coca Cola.

'Qué suerte...' pensó. 'Pero no sé en qué idioma decirlo, que Ikki no es nada como Shura de Capricornio.'  
Intentó imaginarse a sí misma con el Fénix en la misma situación.

Tal visión le hizo recordar su fracaso y le volvió la desesperación.

Sin embargo le satisfizo que no llegaran las lágrimas.  
Luego se dio cuenta de que la observaba Hyōga.

\- Te sientes mejor, ¿no? preguntó.

La joven de nuevo se encogió de hombros. No obstante sí tenía razón, que le dolía un poco menos el corazón.

\- No esperes a que regresara Ikki, continuó el Cisne, sino que tú muévete si quieres que entienda. Ya te dije que ese pollo sin cerebro es más terco que una mula.

'Salvo con Shun. O eso espero.'

June no se vio completamente convencida pero sí consideró la idea.  
Shura y Seika todavía se estaban besando a su mesa.

'Venga', se motivó. 'Que no me queda nada más que perder, la verdad. Y a Ikki le amo... tengo que intentar otra vez.'

Al llegar fuera del palacio le extrañó un poco que se fuera ido el frío.  
En efecto hacía el mismo calor que durante todo el día.  
Instantáneamente se enteró de dónde hubiera podido venir tal frío.

Por supuesto. Hyōga era Caballero de los Hielos.

Luego oyó pasos y sintió que se acercaban los cosmos de Ikki y Shun. La etíope contuvo su aliento al ver al peliazul que corría como loco hacia ella.

\- ¡A ti te toca, Nii-san! exclamó el menor con una sonrisa.

El mayor llegó arriba antes de lo que canta un gallo y se inmovilizó ante June.

La observó durante unos segundos luego levantó el brazo y con un solo gesto se le quitó la máscara.  
Se sintió muy acongojado al ver las huellas de lágrimas alrededor de los bellos ojos.

No obstante, a su pesar la rubia sonrió. Le hacía muy feliz que él hubiera regresado.

De repente la ave de fuego hizo algo muy sorprendente: rompió la máscara y tiró los pedazos al suelo.

\- Eso ya no te hará falta.

Antes de que June tuviera tiempo para realizar qué significaría eso, Ikki la haló hacia él y la besó fogosamente.

Unos instantes después ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho y por fin se abandonaba, mientras abría la boca para que el beso se volviera más apasionado.

\- ¡Ya está! se alegró Shun, el cual se había reunido con Hyōga detrás de una columna. ¡Misión cumplida!

\- Ay, ¡por fin! suspiró el Cisne aliviado.

Abrazó a Andrómeda y le dio una guiñada.

\- Ya te dije que lo lograríamos.

Shun sonrió y le besó con ternura.

Todo el mundo estaba satisfecho ahora así que ya no habría razón para que Ikki los quisiera separar.

Éste lentamente se descartó de June al cabo de un rato.  
Sin aliento, se miraron a los ojos. El beso era maravilloso.  
La Amazona apoyó su frente contra la del Fénix. El amor infinito que se reflejaba en los ojos turquesa le mareó al japonés.

Le latía más rápido el corazón.

\- Te quiero...

De inmediato se sonrojó, que había pensado en voz alta.

La hermosa cara de June se iluminó con una sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

\- Y yo a ti..., murmuró ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Luego desapareció todo lo demás, los temores, el pasado.

Sólo quedaban ellos, besándose otra vez con fiebre, alumbrados por sus constelaciones en la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y a Shun y Hyōga nadie les molestó nunca más :)
> 
> Si les interesa, tengo un pequeño epílogo que pasa unos años después... ¡con la Nueva Generación! https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399849

**Author's Note:**

> Título inspirado por Heaven Is A Place On Earth de Belinda Carlisle aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jrCfe3bYUY
> 
> Este primer capítulo más o menos es mi visión del AU ideal en el que todos viven porque Saori por fin sirve para algo y resuscitó a todos los Santos para agradecerlos por todo lo que sufrieron por ella :)


End file.
